


This Love: A Dyad Story

by MeganBree



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love, POV Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganBree/pseuds/MeganBree
Summary: Set after the events of TLJ and told from the view of Kylo Ren
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53





	1. A Leader in Distress

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren sat alone at the head of his conference table. His meeting with his generals had ended over half an hour before, but he remained at his seat. His 

mind should have been on their new intelligence, but the only thing running through his mind was the scavenger. The image of her face as she closed the door of his father’s ship 

and broke their last Force connection was burning into his mind. He was angry. He had offered her the galaxy and she had rejected him. She had returned to those Resistance 

scum and left him alone on the floor of Snoke’s throne room. 

He clenched his fist and slammed it on the table. How could she do this to him? He had sat with her as she told him about the dark side ridden cavern that had left her feeling 

so alone. He assured her she was not alone. He did not know at the time what had possessed him to offer comfort to her. That was a lie. He knew exactly what his motivation had 

been. She was in pain and he could not allow that. Why? By all rights Rey was his enemy but in that moment all he wanted was to relieve her pain. 

Now he was the one in pain. She had rejected him. After his comfort and his destruction of Snoke in order to protect her, she had rejected him. He did his best to shake her 

from his mind, but she remained like a stain on cloth. She had marked him, mind, body, and soul. He could lie to himself. He could tell himself that he only wanted to recruit her 

for her abilities. He knew that was not true. His time inside her mind and during their Force connections had shown him that she was his equal, not just in power, but in trauma, in 

pain, and in strength. She was the only person in the galaxy who could look past his mask at the man underneath. She knew everything he had done and still risked her life to 

come to him and bring him back to the light.

So why did she reject him in the end? Kylo ran his fingers through his dark, wavy hair. Was it because he would not save her precious rebel friends? Was there someone there so 

important to her that she could not live with their destruction? Was it his mother? A man? His entire body tensed at the thought of one of those men with their hands on her, their 

lips on hers. Rage filled him and he Force slammed the conference table into the wall.

“You really need to control that temper.” Came a voice from behind him.

Kylo turned to see Rey standing before him. His breathing began to slow as a calmness overtook him at her mere presence. 

“Rey.” Was all he could say.

“I mean it.” She said, locking eyes with him. “That temper of yours is toxic. It will be your undoing.”

“I already found my undoing.” Kylo said.

“And what is that?” Rey asked.

Kylo felt his heart pounding in his chest. Looking into her eyes as she stood before him in their bond he could no longer deny the truth.

“You.” He said.

Rey’s body tensed but her eyes softened. Kylo could feel her conflicting feelings. She slowly stepped toward him.

“Ben.” She said softly.

A desperate need washed over him as his discarded name fell from her lips. 

Rey continued to move until there was barely an inch of space between them. She slowly raised her hand and ever so gently touched his cheek.

Kylo’s body was lit on fire at her touch. He raised his own hand and pressed it against hers. He trembled as he gazed into her eyes. 

“You left me. I thought I was angry but I was in pain. I had to face the idea of you not being in my life and I couldn’t do it. “ Kylo said.

“The last thing in the galaxy that I wanted was to leave your side.” Rey said. “But I had to do what was right. I can’t be apart of your world if it means spreading terror and 

oppression throughout the galaxy. It’s wrong Ben. People deserve to be free. To dictate their own lives. You told me to let the past die. I’m not worried about the past. I’m worried 

about the future and what the First Order will do to so many innocent lives.”

Kylo sighed. “We could change that together. We can rule the galaxy any way you want. As long as you’re by my side.” 

“I don’t want to rule the galaxy. I want to help save it. I just wish it wasn’t you I had to save it from.” Rey said.

Suddenly the connection broke and she was gone. Kylo was frozen where he stood. He could still feel the warmth of her hand on his face. Tears began to form in his eyes as 

he realized that if he didn’t change, if the First Order didn’t change, he would lose her forever. She always knew the right path to take and now he did too.


	2. Light in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You." He said. "It's all been for you."

Chapter 2

Weeks passed since their last connection. Kylo kept himself distracted by placing new laws into affect across the galaxy, much to the dismay of some of his top generals. He 

outlawed slavery, ended the conscription of children for his army, and sent assessment teams out to find planets most in need of aid.

He had managed to convince most of his lower leadership that this new compassion was necessary to win the support of the galaxy. The only one who opposed him was General 

Hux. Arguments had broken out between the two men at the last few meetings. Kylo quickly ended them by Force choking the general and in turn keeping the rest of his generals 

in line.

For the last week Hux had avoided Kylo. It was welcomed, allowing him to work on his next plan. Kylo sat at his desk in his main chamber and was mulling over reports when 

he felt the Force light up around him.

She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, tinkering with an x-wing part. She looked up.

“Ben.” She said and stood.

Kylo stood from his desk and walked towards her.

Rey blushed slightly. “I heard you’ve been making some changes.” She said.

Good. The news of his new polices had reached her.

“Yes.” He said. 

“Why now?” She asked.

“Because I realized that if I didn’t start using my power for the good of the galaxy I’d lose the only thing in this galaxy that matters to me.” He said.

She remained silent. A tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek. Kylo softly brushed it away with his thumb. 

“You did this for…” Rey began.

“You.” He said. “It’s all been for you.” 

More tears began to fall from Rey’s eyes. 

“You don’t know what that means to me.” She whispered. “But you need to do it because it’s the right thing too.”

“I am.” He said. “I realized I was on the wrong side when you refused to join me the second time. All I could think of were the struggles you went through on Jakku and I 

realized how many other people in the galaxy were suffering because of the First Order. If I could have saved you from that miserable planet I would have. And I realized I did 

have the power to save others. My next step is to barter a deal with the Resistance. Come together to form a government that everyone can be happy with.”

Rey continued to cry. “You’ve really changed.” She said.

“It’s all because of you.” He said. He bent forward and placed his forehead against hers. “Please don’t cry.” He whispered.

“I knew there was still light in you.” She said.

“You brought it out. I tried to deny it for so long. I pushed myself to the edge. I did…unspeakable things…to keep myself in the darkness because I thought that’s where I 

belonged. The truth is the only place I belong is with you.” He said.

“I love you.” Rey said.

Every muscle in Kylo’s body tensed and then suddenly relaxed as the words washed over him.

“I tried to deny it to myself. I couldn’t allow myself to love you while you were so consumed by the darkness but I was already so in love with the man I knew you were inside.” 

She said.

Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Rey buried her face into his chest.

“I love you too.” He said. “With everything I am I love you Rey.”

Rey wrapped her arms around him and held him tight against her.

Ben’s entire world was there, finally, in his arms, and he would never let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the views and comments on the first chapter of This Love: A Dyad Story. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! There is much more to come. Let me know what you think in the comments!-MeganBree


	3. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He could lead an entire army, but this... He was not sure if he was ready for this."

Chapter 3

Ben softly kissed the top of Rey’s head. “Come away with me.” He said.  
Rey looked up at him. “What?” she asked.  
“Get away from the Resistance. Just for a little while. We can meet somewhere. I want to see you and hold you not just through our bond.” He said.  
“I could tell Leia I need to get away for a few days to clear my head. Where should we meet?” She asked.  
“Takodana. Where it all began.” He said with a smirk.  
Rey smiled. “When?” She said.  
“Tonight.” Ben said.  
The connection broke and she was gone. Ben sighed as his arms fell. He collected himself and contacted one of his generals.  
“Yes, sir?” General Lortan said.  
“I’ll be leaving for a few days to personally oversee our new programs. Inform the board and have my ship ready.” Ben said.  
“Yes, my lord. Right away.” Lortan said and ended the communication.  
***  
Ben landed his ship on the overgrown outskirts on Takodana. His heart began to race a few moments later when he saw Rey’s X-wing land next to him. He exited the ship and locked eyes with her as he stepped onto the damp ground.  
Rey was wrapped up in a white cape, a hood draped over her head. She knew as well as he did the importance of discretion for them at the moment. Their two sides were still at war and any hint of their rendezvous would me treason charges for both of them. Ben pulled his own hood over his head and moved toward her.  
They met in the middle of the ships and embraced each other. The feel of her in his arms, really in his arms, set his heart on fire.  
“Ben.” She whispered contently.  
“We should head into town.” He said softly. “It’s getting dark.”  
“What about Maz?” Rey said. “These robes won’t fool her.”  
“I’ve already thought of that.” Ben said and took her hand into his.  
The pair made their way through the darkening, lush forest until they came across a small cantina built in the middle of the ruins of Maz Katana’s old watering hole.  
“You and your troops really did a number on this place.” Rey said.  
Ben swallowed hard. “Not my proudest moment.”  
“Why are we here though? Like I said Maz will recognize us.” Rey said.  
“Maz’s place is the safest. She knows everyone that comes in and out of here. She can warn us if unwelcomed company arrives. Plus, she can keep a secret.” Ben said.  
“You seem like you know her well.” Rey said.  
“Han….my father brought me here a lot as a child. She’s…a very loyal friend to my mother.” He said.  
“Do you think she would understand? About us?” Rey asked.  
“She’s been around over 1000 years. She’s seen everything. I know she will.” He said. “Though I have to admit I’m not sure how she’ll feel about me.”  
“Well, I guess we’re about to find out.” Rey said, taking his hand.  
The pair entered the tavern. A few tables were taken up by travelers and music and chatter filled the air. The smell of food cooking wafted though the room that was dark, but beautifully decorated in scenic tapestries. To the left was a long bar where a few patrons sat drinking and talking. Behind the counter, standing on a small stool was Maz Katana.  
Most of the customers had ignored the two when they walked in the door. However, as soon as the door had opened Maz had her eyes on them. She adjusted her large spectacles and smirked. She jumped down from the stool and quickly made her way over to them.  
“I trust you didn’t bring any of your First Order friends with you this time.” She said in a hushed voice. “Didn’t go over so well for me the last time.”  
“No.” Ben said. “It’s just us.”  
Maz looked at them knowingly and smiled. “It’s about time.”  
Ben quickly slipped something into her hand. “For your trouble.” He said.  
Maz looked down and her eyes grew wide. “This is more than enough to rebuild.”  
“We just want a private room of our own for a few days.” Bens said.  
Maz nodded. “Love seems to do funny things to these Solo men. A smuggler became a general in a galactic rebellion and now a leader in the darkness is wrapped up in a Jedi.” She said with a smile. “Upstairs, last door on the left. It’s yours for the week. I’ll have your meals delivered if you like. I do ask one thing. If you leave my tavern use the utmost discretion. I don’t need another battle breaking out on my grounds. Understood?”  
“Yes.” The pair said in unison.  
“Good. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” Maz said.  
“Thank you.” Ben said. “And thank you for being so understanding after…everything.”  
“Love is a powerful thing. Maybe even more powerful than the Force itself. It will be your way home young Solo. Who am I not to encourage that?” Maz said. “Now, go and have fun. But not too much fun.” She said with a wink.  
Ben and Rey blushed and excused themselves. They ascended the stairs and entered their room. The room itself was decorated in warm colors and had a large picture window that looked out over the lake. There was a table and two chairs next to the window, an old wooden chest of drawers against the wall to the left and to the right was a large bed covered in thick, warm, purple blankets.  
Ben saw the bed and swallowed hard. They had not discussed sleeping arrangements or any other activities that bed suggested. Nervousness coiled in his stomach. He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order. He had thousands at his command. This moment, however, gave him more nerves than he had felt in his entire life.  
“The room is beautiful.” Rey said. “Look at that view!” She tossed her bag aside and went over to the window. A beautiful smile crossed her face. Ben couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her happiness. He slowly walked up behind her and placed a hand on her waist.  
“It’s beautiful. Just like you.” Ben said.  
Rey turned her head and blushed.   
Ben softly kissed her cheek. “I love you.” He whispered.  
Rey turned to him and smiled. “I love you too.” She said.  
Ben’s heart began to pound in his chest. This vision standing before him was more than he had ever hoped for. He would never understand how this woman of light and righteousness could love a monster like him, but he would forever be grateful.   
Rey took his hand in hers. “You’re trembling.” She said. She looked at him and then over at the bed.  
“Oh.” She said. “I was so wrapped up in the beautiful view I didn’t really notice…anything else.”   
Ben remained silent, unsure what to say.  
Rey smiled at him. “Let’s sit here for a while.” She said, motioning to the small table.  
Ben nodded and followed her to the table. Just then there was a knock at the door.   
“I’ll get it.” Rey said. She moved over to the door and opened it.  
There was a smiling, heavy set woman with blue skin and purple eyes smiling at her and holding a tray with different fruits, a bottle of wine, and two glasses.  
“Maz sent this up for you ma’am.” She said.  
“Oh, thank you.” Rey said, taking the tray.  
“Have a great evening ma’am.” The lady said.  
“You too. Thank you.” Rey said. The lady smiled and closed the door. Rey carried the tray over and sat it down on the table.   
Ben smirked. “Maz thinks of everything.” He said, picking up the bottle of wine.  
“She certainly does.” Rey said, picking up a piece of fruit.  
Ben uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses. He sat the bottle back down and looked at Rey.  
“Have you drank before?” He asked.  
“No.” Rey said.  
“I’d sip this slowly then. Takodana wine is pretty strong.” He said handing her the glass.  
“Thank you.” Rey said.  
They sat in silence for a bit, both enjoying the treats that Maz had sent. Rey lifted a small plate to move it over and noticed a tiny silver package on the tray.  
“What’s this?” She asked.  
Ben picked it up and turned it over to read the back. He shifted nervously in his chair.  
“It’s a morning after pill.” Ben said.  
Rey blinked quickly and took a short, deep breath. “I guess she really does think of everything.”  
Ben placed the package back down on the tray. “Yes, I guess she does.”  
Rey reached across the table and gently touched his hand. “Are you alright?” She asked.  
Ben swallowed hard. “I’m fine. Are you ok?” He said.  
“I’m fine.” She said. “I am getting a bit tired though.”  
“It’s probably the wine.” Ben said.  
Rey glanced over at the door to their private refresher. “I think I’ll go change. I’ll be right back.” She said, rising from the table. She walked over, grabbed her bag, and headed into the refresher. As the door closed behind her, Ben took a long, deep, breath. Why was he so nervous? In the back of his mind he knew there was a very good chance that things could get physical. They were alone, in their own room, with only bed. He wanted nothing more than to find himself tangled up with her. However, his lack of experience has making him an absolute ball of nerves. What if he did something she didn’t like? What if he did everything wrong and messed the whole thing up? He had seen her memories of Jakku and knew there was a good chance she had never been with anyone either. Would she expect him to take the lead? He could lead an entire army, but this. He was not sure if he was ready for this.  
He took another deep breath. ‘Man up.’ He told himself. He moved away from the table to his own bag. He changed into black lounge pants and a shirt. He heard her moving in the refresher and took another quick sip of wine before she opened the door and reentered the room.  
She was dressed in a pair of soft grey pants and a tight white shirt that was cropped in the middle. Her usual three buns were gone. She had taken them out and her hair fell gently around her face and onto her shoulders. She was beautiful. And he was doomed.


	4. A Moment Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He promised himself in that moment that no matter what happened after they left that planet that he would always protect her, no matter the cost."

Chapter 4  
Rey moved over to the bed, pulled the covers down, and crawled in.  
“Are you coming over?” She asked. He swore he could sense a bit of unease in her tone.  
Ben bit his lip, walked over to the bed, and lay down beside her.  
“This bed is so comfortable.” Rey said, relaxing into the mattress. Ben paused for a moment. He realized she did not have this kind of comfort on Jakku or possibly even with the Resistance.  
“It’s a lot like mine on the Finalizer. You’d like it.” He said and instantly blushed at the idea of her in his bed.  
Rey looked at him and smiled as she gazed into his eyes.  
“What is it?” He asked.  
“Those eyes. I could get lost in them.” Rey said sweetly.  
Ben felt himself blush again. Most people looked at him with fear in their eyes. Only happiness shinned back at him from hers.  
“I don’t deserve you.” He blurted out.  
Rey touched his cheek. “You’re not the monster you think you are. You’ve made some terrible choices. I’ll admit that. But you were under the influence of Snoke”  
“I can’t blame only him for everything that I’ve done.” Ben said.  
“Would you make those same decisions now?” Rey asked.  
“No. Of course not.” Ben said.  
“Then you have to begin to forgive yourself. You have to move forward. You’re not the man you were when I first met you here. You were Kylo Ren then. Now I can see Ben Solo shining through your eyes.” Rey said.  
“I’m not even sure who Ben Solo is anymore.” Ben said.  
“I know who he is.” Rey said, pressing her forehead against his. “He’s a good man. A man who is using his position to do better and be better for himself and the galaxy.”  
“And for you.” He said. “You deserve so much better than me. But I’ll do whatever it takes to try to be what you deserve.”  
“You already are.” Rey said and then softly kissed his lips.  
Ben’s heart had never beaten faster than it did the moment her lips touched his. They were soft and warm against his. He touched her cheek and put his other hand around the back of her neck as their beautiful, innocent first kiss deepened. Their lips were pressed tight against each other’s. Rey moved closer. He felt her chest against his and his body began to ache with need. He felt her run her fingers through and gently tug his hair. Ben ran his hand cautiously down her side and felt her tense up.  
“Rey.” He said, breaking their kiss.  
“I’m sorry…I just…I got nervous for a moment.” She said. “I’ve never done this before.”  
“Neither have I.” He said, looking into her eyes.  
“You haven’t?” She asked, surprised.  
“I was preoccupied with other things.” He said.  
Rey bit her lip and he could feel unease still lingering in her.  
“We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to.” He said.  
“I’m sorry…I just…It’s not that I don’t want to I just…” Rey said.  
“No, please don’t be sorry. It’s ok.” He said. “I’m just as nervous as you are.” He admitted.  
Rey pressed her forehead against his. “I love you Ben. Truly.”  
“I know. I love you more than you could ever know.” He said.  
They sat there for a moment in each other’s arms, not saying a word. Finally, Ben lay back.  
“Come here.” He said.  
Rey lay down and curled up next to him, her head on his chest. Ben wrapped his arms around her. He knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do for the woman lying in his arms. She was his hope, his reason, everything. He promised himself in that moment that no matter what happened after they left that planet that he would always protect her, no matter the cost.  
He felt her breathing begin to slow and her body completely relax against his. He looked down and her eyes were closed. She was sound asleep in his arms. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
“Sleep well, my beautiful Rey.” He whispered.


	5. An Evening at the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's something I want to try. If you let me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead!

Chapter 5

The morning light shone brightly through the picture window of their room. Ben sighed and opened his eyes. Rey was still asleep in his arms. Pure joy hit his heart as he 

realized last night had not been a dream. She was here with him. He took his hand and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes began to flutter, and she stretched her body.

“Good morning.” She said sleepily.

Ben smiled. “Good morning.”

Rey sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist. “What do you want to do today?” She asked.

Ben looked over at the window. “We could go to the lake.”

There was a sudden knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Ben said, getting out of bed and going to the door. On the other side was Maz with a breakfast tray.

“Solo.” She said with a smile as she brushed past him with the tray.

“Good morning, Maz” Rey said.

“Good morning dear.” She said. Maz sat the tray down and picked up the one from the night before. She noticed the small, silver package was still there.

“Make sure you take this dear. I’m not sure the galaxy is ready for anymore Skywalkers.” Maz said and placed the package on the breakfast tray.

Rey blushed. “Thank you.” She said.

“Of course, I didn’t come here just to deliver breakfast though. There are a few First Order loyalists coming through today. Smugglers mostly. I advise you two stay in your 

room until dusk.” Maz said. “They should be gone by then.” 

She winked at Rey and patted Ben on the arm before leaving the room. Ben sighed as he shut the door behind her.

“So much for the lake today.” He said.

“It’s alright. We can go tonight.” Rey said. “I think it would be beautiful.” She stared off at the window. Ben moved back over to the bed and crawled in with her. She was still 

looking out the window with a small smile on her face. Ben moved a strand of hair from her face. Rey sighed and turned to face him.

“What’s wrong?” Be asked.

“Nothing.” Rey said. “This place is just so incredibly beautiful. I spent so many years surrounded by nothing but sand. It’s nice to be in a place so green and full of life.”

Rey appreciated even the simplest things. It was one of the things he loved about her. Seeing the galaxy through her eyes was like seeing it for the first time. He wanted to 

show her everything. He wanted to give her every experience he could. When the war was over and they were free to be together, he would take her anywhere she wanted to go. 

“Are you hungry?” Rey asked, snapping Ben out of his daydream.

“I could eat.” He said.

Rey rose from the bed and brought the breakfast tray over. “Breakfast in bed?” 

“Sure.” He said with a smile.

They passed the day together in bed. Ben learned more about her time on Jakku. His heart broke for her and everything she had been through. She had suffered so much 

more than he had and yet she was still so kind and open hearted. He felt ashamed of himself. He had caused so much heartache and destruction because of his pain and 

bitterness and here was this angel who made the galaxy a more beautiful place just by breathing.

The day faded into evening and Ben and Rey threw their cloaks on and made their way downstairs. Maz was wiping down the bar and saw them enter.

“It’s safe now. You two go have fun.” She said with a smile.

They both nodded and smiled and exited the catena. 

The sun was still slightly visible over the horizon and cast a stunning light across the lake. The couple walked down to the water’s edge. Ben laid out a blanket he brought 

with them. They sat down together and took in the gorgeous scene.

“I told you it would be beautiful.” Rey said smiling. Ben smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He softly placed his head on her shoulder and left a trail of kisses on her 

jawline. 

“Did you ever think we would be here like this?” Rey asked.

“Back then? When I carried you off this planet and onto my ship? No. But I thank the Force that we are here like this now.” Ben said.

Rey leaned in and kissed him. Ben pulled her tight against him and deepened their kiss. He ran his fingers gently though her hair. He heard her moan lightly and it set his 

pulse racing. He took the risk and ran his hands down her waist again. She didn’t stop him. She kissed him harder, with a need he had never seen from her. He wrapped his arms 

around her and ran his fingertips up and down along her back. Rey cradled his face with one hand and ran the other down his chest to the belt at his pants. Ben broke the kiss and 

looked at her. 

“Are you sure?” He whispered.

“If you’re sure.” She said.

Ben pulled her back against him and began to softly kiss her neck. The moans escaping her lips were enough to silence any worries he had. He needed her and she needed 

him. He reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. As he tossed it aside, Rey removed the bra she had been wearing. Ben felt his breath catch in his 

throat. He quickly discarded his own shirt and lay her down gently on the blanket. He continued to kiss her neck as she undid his belt. Soon both of them had shed the remainder 

of their clothes and where finally open and exposed to each other for the first time.

“You’re so beautiful.” Ben said.

“So are you.” Rey said. She reached up and caressed the scar on his chest that led up to his face. The one she had given him.

“I’m so sorry for this.” Rey said.

“I deserved it. It’s you, this, that I don’t deserve.” Ben said.

“You’re the only one I want. The only one I’ll ever want.” Rey said.

Ben let his eyes linger on her for a moment before he leaned down and began planting kisses across her breasts. As much as he had worried about not pleasing her it had all 

been for nothing. Every touch and kiss he left on her body left her moaning in pleasure. Finally, Ben reached her woman hood. 

“There’s something I want to try. If you’ll let me” He said.

“Yes.” She breathed.

Ben slowly and gently inserted a finger inside of her. Rey moaned loudly. She was so tight and wet. His body was on fire with need. He began to move his finger in and out. 

Rey arched her back slightly.

“Ben.” She moaned.

He inserted another finger and worked them in and out. The more pleasure he gave her the more he felt their bond begin to open. Suddenly he could feel her ecstasy. It was 

enough to send him over the edge himself. He did his best to calm his mind and body as he placed his head between her thighs and began kissing her womanhood. He moved his 

fingers away and ran his tongue along her folds.

Rey arched her back again and moaned his name in pure bliss. He continued to run his tongue along her, discovering spots that seemed to give her more pleasure than 

others. His heart raced as he felt her through their bond. He had her so close to the edge. He smirked to himself and quickened his pace. Rey came hard. 

“Ben!” She exclaimed.

Ben looked up at her with lust filled eyes. He moved up so that they were face to face.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked again.

“Yes, Ben, please. Make love to me.” Rey said.

Ben positioned himself over her and ever so slowly began to enter her. She was alright at first then as he went further, he felt a sudden sharp pain through the bond. It was 

her pain. He stopped immediately.

“Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” He said.

“No.” Rey said. “I’m alright Ben. I’ve heard it’s supposed to hurt a bit the first time. It’s ok. I’m ok. Please.” She said, stroking his cheek.

Ben paused for a moment, still unsure. Finally, he began to move again. The pain he felt through the bond quickly subsided and was replaced with pleasure. He started to 

focus on his own feelings now that he knew she was alright. He could not believe how good it felt to be inside of her. How good she felt. Ben lost himself in absolute bliss as he 

pumped in and out of her. 

Rey ran her hands up and down along his back, digging her nails in when he would hit a certain spot or move just the right way. Her moans hit Ben’s ears like a symphony. 

He moved harder and faster against her as they both moved closer to their release.

“Ben! Oh Ben!” Rey moaned, pushing her hips into him. She was close and he could feel it. He moved harder, faster until finally he felt her walls close around him.

“Ben!” Rey exclaimed as she came.

The feeling of her climax against him and the sound of his name coming off of her lips with so much ecstasy sent him over the edge. He came hard, spilling himself deep 

inside of her.

They laid there like that for a moment, trying to catch their breath and enjoying the afterglow.

“I love you.” Rey whispered into his ear.

“I love you too.” Ben said. “You’re everything to me.”

Ben kissed her and moved to lay down beside her. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her tight against him. A cool breeze blew across the lake and danced around the 

couple lying in each other’s arms, completely and hopelessly in love.


	6. Wine and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't underestimate the Force. There could be something even bigger at play."

Chapter 6  
Ben held Rey in his arms as she slept that night. The evenings activities kept replaying in his mind. He could not understand how he had gotten so lucky. She was his. He 

knew in his heart that he did not and would never deserve her. There was too much blood on his hands. Would there be a time when she too realized that and decided it was all 

too much? Would she leave him? His heart ached at the thought. What would he do without her? He knew the answer to that, and it led him to a dark place. He could not fall again. 

The beauty of her light had saved him, and he could never let himself go back. These thoughts kept him awake. 

He finally decided to go take a walk and clear his head. He kissed Rey and left their room. He made his way down to the main bar room and was about to head out the door 

when he heard a voice behind him.

“Heading out young Solo?” said Maz.

Ben turned to see Maz stacking glasses behind the bar.

“Don’t you sleep?” He asked.

Maz chuckled. “Sometimes. Looks like you aren’t getting much sleep yourself.” She said.

“I just have a lot on my mind.” Ben said.

“Understandably so. The Supreme Leader of the First Order falling in love with a Jedi comes with a lot of baggage.” Maz said.

“I come with a lot of baggage.” Ben said.

“Ah. So that’s where your mind has wondered. Come, have a drink.” Maz said, motioning for him to sit at the bar.

Ben hesitated, but finally sat down on one of the stools. Maz poured them both a glass of wine and passed Ben’s drink to him.

“You’re a lucky man Ben Solo. The Force is smiling on you.” Maz said.

Ben remained silent. 

“I can understand you not wanting to talk about it. But let me assure you. If you don’t get it off your chest it will only eat away at you. I can keep a secret. You know that or 

you wouldn’t have come here.” Maz said.

Ben sighed. “After everything I’ve done why has the Force given me her? I don’t deserve her.”

Maz smiled. “Perhaps its because she is exactly what you need. You were lost in the darkness. She is your light.” Maz paused for a moment. “How exactly did this happen? If 

you don’t mind me asking.”

Ben sipped his wine. “The Force bonded us. It was shaky at first. I tried to force her to tell me where Skywalker was, and she tried to shoot me.”

“Of course, she did.” Maz said with a chuckle. “Go on.”

“The connections kept happening and we started opening up to each other…” Ben said.

“And the rest is history.” Maz said. She sighed and sipped her wine. “This may be bigger than forbidden love. Force connections don’t just happen like that.”

“I still haven’t figured out how it happened. Snoke claimed he bridged our minds but.” Ben said.

“No, no.” Maz said, putting her drink down. “Snoke may have been powerful but no one can bridge minds like that. Only the Force can. And it only does it for one simple 

reason.”

“What’s that?” Ben asked.

“You and Rey are a Dyad in the Force. Two that are one. It makes sense now. Balance. It’s the one thing the Force always strives for. You both have your own light and 

darkness and they balance each other out. You two are meant for something. The Force has plans for you that much I can assure you. There hasn’t been a known dyad in 

generations.” Maz said.

Ben did not know what to say. Everything Maz said had brought clarity to him. He and Rey were more than just meant to be. They had a greater purpose together.

“The treaty.” Ben whispered.

“You’re thinking about negotiation with the Resistance?” Maz said.

“I want to try to bring the two together. Stop this war and create something we can all live with.” Ben said.

“That is a vast undertaking. It could change everything for the galaxy.” Maz said.

“Maybe that’s what her and I are meant for.” Ben said.

“Perhaps. Don’t underestimate the Force. There could be something even bigger at play.” Maz said.

“Bigger than peace?” Ben asked.

“Trust me, kid. The Force knows what it’s doing. It will right wrongs of the past. Remember…balance.” Maz said. “Now, go back upstairs and be with the woman you love. 

Cherish her.”

Ben nodded and made his way back up the stairs. Rey was still sleeping when he crawled back into bed with her. He wrapped her back up in his arms as he tried to wrap his 

mind around everything Maz had said. A Dyad? A greater purpose? 

Suddenly the commlink that was connected to his ship went off. The First Order was trying to reach him.


	7. Back To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could it all really be possible?"

Chapter 7  
Ben took off into the refresher and locked the door behind him. He turned on the commlink and the image of General Lortan appeared.

“Supreme Leader. I’m sorry to disturb you my lord. We’ve received intelligence that the Hutts in the Outer Rim have been causing some disturbances for our fleet.”

“Get Hux on it.” Ben said.

“I would sir, but General Hux has taken a leave of absence.” Lortan said.

“Leave of absence? I didn’t approve that.” Ben said.

“No, sir. The board of generals did. We didn’t see the need to disturb your mission with something so trivial.” Lortan said. “How would you like us to proceed with the Hutts, sir?”

“What are they doing?” Ben asked. 

“They are resisting your new anti-slavery orders. They want us out of the area.” He said.

“Send in twice the amount of troops we have now. Accompanay them” Ben said.

“Sir, with all do respect, I think it would have more effect coming from you. The other generals are requesting your return.” Lortan said.

Ben knew he was right. The Hutts were deliberatly disobeying his new orders. He would have to return to the First Order.

“I’ll be there.” Ben said and turned off his commlink. He would have to leave Rey much earlier than he had planned. His heart broke at the thought of it. He exited the 

refresher and found Rey awake in their bed.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“First Order business. I have to go back.” Ben said.

“The Resistance?” Rey said.

“No. The Hutts are causing problems in the Outer Rim. They’re disobeying my anti-slavery orders. If I’m going to begin negotiations with the Resistance I have to keep up 

appearances with my leadership. If I take care of this myself it should keep them on my side and allow for us to take the steps toward negotiation.” Ben said

Rey sighed. “I understand.” She said.

“I’m so sorry Sweetheart. I wish we had more time.” Ben said.

“Me too. But you have to do what you have to do.” Rey said.

They packed up quickly and headed to their ships in the forest.

Ben watched Rey as she packed up her X-wing.

“You should be coming back with me.” He said somberly.

Rey turned to face him. “You, should be coming back with me.” She said.

Ben’s heart was heavy. He had no idea how long it would be before he saw her again. He moved over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. 

“Be safe.” She whispered.

“You too.” He said and kissed her. They stayed in each other’s arms for a long time before Rey finally broke away. He was glad she did because he knew he could never let her go.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” He said.

The flight back to the Finalizer was agony for him. He had no idea where she was. Would she be safe? The thought of anything happening to her was too much for him. He 

tried to push it away and focus on a plan to deal with the Hutts. It was no use though. She was always there in his mind’s eye. He flew his ship into the Finalizer’s docking bay and 

got out. General Lorttan was there waiting for him.

“Welcome back, sir. The generals are assembled and awaiting your orders.” He said.

“I want this taken care of as quickly as possible.” Ben said.

“Of course, sir. I have no doubt we’ll be able to set those Hutts straight. Once we do no one will question the First Order or the Supreme Leader.” Lortan said.

“Where has Hux gone?” Ben asked.

“Honestly, sir, I didn’t ask. With all do respect I think we’ll be, shall we say, just fine until he returns.” Lortan said.

Ben smirked at Lortan’s snide comment and entered the meeting room. 

**********  
Ben laid down in his bed after a long day of meetings. Once the matter with the Huts was taken care of he would focus the First Order’s attention on the Resistance. He 

would end this war and start to build a life for him and Rey. He closed his eyes and his mind wondered back to the lake’s edge on Takodana. Maybe they could build a life there. 

She loved the lake. Or perhaps Naboo. It was one of the most lush and beautiful planets in the galaxy and he of course had a family connection to it. Maybe that was where they 

could settle down. Ben was not sure where his thoughts ended, and the Force vision started but he suddenly saw himself at a lakeside home on Naboo. Rey was in his arms and 

her abdomen was swollen with his child. There was a feeling of calm and peace surrounding both of them. The vision ended and Ben opened his eyes. Could it all really be 

possible? Was he on the right path? He could only hope so.


	8. A Meeting on Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ben felt his heart break."

Chapter 8

Ben stood in front of the mirror in his quarters. His newly repaired helmet sitting on the table beside him. The Finalizer was on the way to Coruscant. In the last two months 

he had settled the dispute with the Hutts and convinced his Generals into going along with his plan to negotiate with the Resistance. It had not been easy.

“You want to negotiate? You mean give up everything we have built here?” One of his generals had said during the meeting.

General Lortan spoke up. “This is the will of the Supreme Leader and we will follow it. He wants to end this war. With General Organa at the helm of the Resistance there will 

never be surrender. I think the elder members of this board all know that.”

A few generals nodded. They knew all too well the strength of Leia Organa.

“I see no reason not to try. If we don’t like what we get we go back to the table.” Lortan said.

Ben was impressed with Lortan’s loyalty to him. Having an older and experienced general on his side would certainly help him and he knew that.

Now they were on their way to Coruscant, the center of the Old Republic to try to bring an end to this war. 

“My lord.” Came General Lortan’s voice over the commlink.

“Yes.” Ben said.

“We have approached Coruscant. General Leia and her Jedi knight are there along with a few of her, high ranking, members. Your ship is ready when you are sir.” He said.

Ben’s heart clenched at the thought of Rey. He had not seen her in person since Takonda. There had been a few connections over the last month but not nearly enough to 

satisfy his need for her. Finally he would see her in person again. He would be on Coruscant for a few days. Perhaps they could sneak away and steal a few precious moments for 

themselves. There were plenty of places on Coruscant to hide away. Ben placed his helmet on and exited his quarters, his thoughts, as they always were, on Rey.

Ben landed his fighter on the landing dock of the Resistance’s headquarters on Coruscant. It was a smaller building than most where Leia would stay when trying to sway 

support from the aristocrats of the planet. Ben exited his ship and was met by his mother, the pilot Poe Damarion with his hand on his blaster, the deflected stormtrooper who Rey 

called Finn, and at Leia’s left was Rey. She had her hand on her lightsaber. Of course, he knew it was for show. Ben did his best not to give himself away and focused his attention 

on Leia.

“General Organa.” He said 

“Supreme Leader.” She said with a harshness to her tone. He could tell that was not the greeting she wanted to use. He was surprised she had not called him Ben. Perhaps it 

was the seriousness of the occasion. Ben stepped forward and was flagged by two storm troopers whose blasters were at the ready if need be.

“Come inside.” She said and turned and walked toward the door. Poe and Finn moved toward Ben and followed him at his side. Rey nodded and followed directly behind Leia. 

They entered the building where a larger table was awaiting them.

They spoke for about an hour. The room was tense the entire time, Damarion and Finn never taking their hands off their blasters. Even with the tension Ben felt they had 

made some progress. The meeting adjourned and Ben remained in his seat until the only two left in the room were him and Rey. He stood, removed his mask, and moved over to 

her.  
“You have no idea how much I have missed you.” He said, taking her into his arms.

“I’ve missed you too.” Rey said, wrapping her arms around him.

Ben could feel an unease in her. He tried to read her mind through the bond, but she was blocking him out. She had not blocked him out since before their getaway. 

Something was wrong.

“What is it?” He asked her. A tear fell down her cheek. Something was very wrong.

“Rey, please.” He said.

“Please don’t be mad.” She said, more tears falling down her cheek.

Ben felt his heart tighten in his chest. “I won’t be mad. Just please tell me what is wrong.”

“I’m pregnant.” Rey said.

Ben felt his stomach drop out. Had he heard her right? Was it true? His body was frozen. His eyes were locked on her.

“Ben.” Rey said softly.

The sound of her voice snapped him out of his trance. “Pregnant? How?” He said, stumbling over the words.

“We left Maz’s place in such a rush I never took…” She too was stumbling over her words. “And I never thought about it until…Ben I’m so sorry.” She said

Ben’s chest was tight. This was not happening. This could not be happening. Not now.

Rey lowered her head. “I was so careless. I’m sorry.”

Ben pulled her tight against him. “No, don’t do this.” He said. “This isn’t your fault. If I hadn’t been in such a rush…” He did not know what to think or what to feel. The only 

emotion he could latch onto was fear. His own, and suddenly hers as she put down her defenses. Her fear was not from the weight of the situation, but of him. She had been 

terrified to tell him. His heart suddenly ached. He never wanted her to fear him in any way. 

“How long have you known?” He asked.

“I found out yesterday when we got here. I took off on my own to a local med bay.” Rey said. 

He did not know what to say. She was pregnant. Pregnant. He had so carefully planned these negotiations. He done everything he could to keep his generals in check and 

make this happen. Now the secret Rey carried in her womb could destroy it all. 

“Don’t say it like that.” Rey said. He had slipped, forgetting just how strong their bond was when they were together.

“So that’s the real reason behind these negotiations.” Came a voice from the doorway. Ben looked up to see Leia standing in the doorway. He swore under his breath.

“General.” Rey said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“I was wondering where you were when I realized you hadn’t followed me out of the room. Oh, Rey. Please don’t cry.” She said sweetly.

“General I…I don’t we…” Rey stumbled over her words.

“First things first I’m taking you to our med bay to get checked out.”

“Why are you helping us?” Ben asked.

“Forbidden love tends to run in this family. A Jedi and a Senator. A princess and a smuggler. And now a Jedi and the Supreme Leader. I’m in no position to judge, and I never 

would.” She said. “Follow me. I know a back way. No one will see us.” 

Ben hesitated. His arm was firmly wrapped around Rey’s waist and he held her there.

“Ben.” She said, turning to him. 

He looked at her. She trusted Leia. He knew that. He still could not. 

“Ben, please.” She said softly.

Ben looked at Rey. She nodded at him. As much resentment as he still felt towards his mother, he knew that Rey trusted her. She felt safe with her. Defeated, Ben turned back to 

his mother. 

“She gets the absolute best care you have.” He said sternly.

“Of course. Follow me.” Leia said. She led them down back corridors of the base to avoid any unwanted eyes. They reached the med bay and Leia typed a code in, opening the 

door. The room was full of buzzing equipment and med droids. Sitting at a desk at the back was a human woman analyzing holograms. She turned and looked at them as they 

entered.

“Dr. Lacana. I need absolute privacy and the utmost discretion” Leia said.

Dr. Lacana left her seat and walked over to the three. “Considering you just brought the last Jedi and the Supreme Leader of the First Order into my med bay I can see why. 

How far along is she?” 

“How did you know?” Ben asked. 

“Enemies falling in love isn’t exactly a new concept.” Dr. Lacana said with a knowing smile. “Now, Rey, hop up on the table here. KR-30 lock the med bay and let no one in 

unless it’s an absolute emergency.”

A silver protocol droid nodded and locked the med bay door. Rey sat down on the table and laid back. Dr. Lacana rolled an ultrasound machine over to her. She lifted Rey’s 

shirt and put an odd smelling jelly on her belly. She then ran a scanning device across her abdomen.

“Sorry about the jelly. I know it’s a bit uncomfortable.” Dr. Lacana said. She looked up at the screen at the image of Rey’s womb. “Yep, there it is. I’d say from the 

measurements that you’re about 7 weeks along. Sound about right?” She said.

Rey nodded

“Everything looks fine.” Dr. Lacana said. She looked at Rey and then at Ben. She smiled and pointed to the screen. “Right there. That small, bean looking object.”

Ben froze. He could see the tiny shape moving around on the screen. He wasn’t sure what to think or what to feel. Finally, he said. “Is Rey ok?”

“Yes, she’s healthy.” Dr. Lacana said. As though she could sense the tension in the room, she said. “You two have options. I know this isn’t the best scenario under the 

current circumstances. If you choose to continue the pregnancy, I’ll be happy to oversee it with the greatest discretion of course. Should you choose to terminate the pregnancy I 

can do that right here.”

Ben looked at Rey. She looked up at him. He could feel the same confliction in her that he was feeling now.

“General, why don’t we go into my office and let these two talk. I need to discuss some supply needs with you anyway.” Dr. Lacana said. Leia nodded. The doctor cleaned the 

jelly off of Rey and she and the general departed into the office.

“What do you want to do?” Rey asked.

“I honestly don’t know.” Ben said sadly.

“Neither do I.” Rey said.

They both stayed silent for a moment. The weight of the situation resting heavily on both of them. 

“This could go so badly for negotiations.” Rey said. “We can’t let those negotiations fail. It’s too important.”

Ben nodded. “If my generals find out I got you pregnant it could cause all-out war in my ranks. They’re not fond of the idea of relinquishing power to any degree and if they 

think it’s only because I fell in love with you….”

“I know.” Rey said. “We have to end the pregnancy.”

Ben felt his heart break. He knew what the situation would mean to the First Order. They would strip him of his power and title and crush the Resistance. There would be 

nothing he could do to save the galaxy, the Resistance, or Rey. He looked at the screen where the image of Rey’s womb was still visible. As much chaos as he knew the news would 

cause, he suddenly could not bear the thought of losing their child. Their child, their baby. His baby.

“We have a little time. We can think about this.” Rey said, clearing feeling his confliction. Ben moved over to her and kissed her deeply. 

“I love you so much Rey. I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

“I love you too Ben. Please don’t be sorry.” She said.

Just then the office door opened, and Leia and the doctor stepped out.

“Your stormtroopers are waiting for you. It’s time for you to leave for your quarters.” Leia said.

Leave? How could he possibly leave Rey now? He looked back at her. “Come with me.” He pleaded.

“Ben, she can’t leave with you like that. How would it look?” Leia said.

Ben ignored her. His heart was splitting in two. How could he leave Rey’s side? They had the most difficult decision of their lives to make and he had to leave.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. Please, don’t do anything until I get back. Rey, please.” Ben begged.

“I won’t. I promise you.” Rey said with tear filled eyes. 

Leia came over and gently touched her son’s shoulder. “Ben.” She said.

Ben shrugged her off of him and walked out of the med bay. He knew he could not stay a moment longer or he would never be able to leave. He stormed down the corridor 

and put his helmet back on.

“Ben, wait!” He heard Leia shout from behind him. He stopped and turned to her.

Leia paused, seeing her son back in that horrible mask. “Here.” She whispered and slipped something into his hand.

“It’s a hologram of…. Look I know you still hate me but whatever you and Rey decide, please know you have my support. And all of my love.” She said.

Ben looked down at the object in his hand and clenched his fist around it. He turned and walked away from his mother, away from the woman he loved, and away from his 

child.

He felt like an absolute failure. The woman he loved was pregnant with his child and he could not protect them He could not be the man that they needed him to be. This 

should have been the happiest moment of his life. Instead it was one of his darkest days. 

*******

Ben sat in his quarters on Coruscant and stared at the hologram of Rey’s ultrasound. His child. His son or daughter was growing in her womb. Three streets away the woman 

he loved more than anything was sound asleep with their child inside of her. He still could not wrap his brain around it. What were they going to do? The news of it would destroy 

everything they were working towards. But he knew in his heart the loss of it would destroy him. At that moment he was the luckiest and most cursed man in the galaxy. Maybe 

this was his punishment for his sins. He would suddenly be given everything and have it stripped away. First their child, then would he lose Rey? Ben wanted to curse the Force but 

as he did a vision hit him like lightening. 

He was on Naboo again, standing in a large field beside their home. Rey was walking toward him smiling.

“Rey.” He said.

“She’s been looking for you everywhere.” Rey said.

“Who?” Ben asked.

“Daddy!” Came a voice from where Rey had entered. A small girl with Ben’s black wavy hair came running at them.

“Daddy, there you are!” She said.

Ben thought his heart might burst.

“Daddy, you promised to take me to the festival in Theed today!” The little girl said with her mother’s beautiful eyes and smile shining up at him.

Ben knelt down so that he was eye level with her. The little girl jumped into his arms. Ben held her tight against him. “Anything you want.” He said.

“She has you wrapped around her little finger.” Rey said, smiling.

Ben smiled and continued to hold his daughter.

“Well, come on Nicole. If you want to go you have to let Daddy up.” Rey said.

Ben’s daughter jumped down from his arms and suddenly she was gone. The vision ended and Ben fell back in his seat. Weeks before he had had a vision of Rey pregnant 

and now it was true. Now he had a vision of his daughter. The Force wanted this. He could feel it in his bones. He wanted this. He wanted to hold his daughter. He wanted to give 

her everything he and her mother never had. Nothing would get in the way of that. He would keep Rey hidden and safe until negotiations were over and the new government was 

established. No one had to know until the time was right. The galaxy had already taken too much from both of them. They would not give up their daughter too.

Ben turned off the hologram, grabbed his cloak and left the building. He swept through the streets of Coruscant until he found a small shop offering children’s clothes and 

toys. He stepped inside and suddenly felt overwhelmed. He really did not know much about babies. He found a shelf full of stuffed toys of every shape and size. On one shelf was 

a small, stuffed doll dressed in a pilot’s outfit. Rey would love that. Ben paid for the doll and went straight back to the Resistance base.

The guards at the door stopped him. “Name sir.” One of them said. 

“Ben Solo.” He said.

The guard checked a list on his data pad. “He has full clearance from the General. Go ahead in sir.” He said.

Ben entered the building. Leia must have known he would not be able to stay away. He followed the corridors until he felt Rey’s presence as clear as a bell. He opened the 

door of her room. She was still in bed, curled up and sleeping. She looked beautiful. He sat down on the bed beside her. 

Her eyes opened. “Ben.” She said.

“I’m here.” He said, gently touching her face. “I needed to talk to you.”

Rey sat up. “You’ve made a decision.” She said.

He said nothing and handed her the gift bag. 

“What’s this?” She asked.

“Open it.” He said.

Rey opened the bag and pulled out the doll. She smiled and began to tear up.

“I’ve been having visions. I had one of you pregnant and then one of our…daughter.”

“Daughter?” Rey said.

Ben smiled. “She’s beautiful.” He said. “Rey, for some reason the Force wants this. Maz told me she thought we were meant for something bigger and I think this is it. We have 

to keep her. We have to protect her.”

Rey wiped the tears from her eyes. “I wanted to keep her so badly. I knew what would happen, but I wanted this so badly.”

“So do I.” Ben said. “She’s ours and the galaxy isn’t going to take her from us. I’ll keep you two hidden away somewhere safe until all of this is over. No one has to know until 

the time is right. I’ll protect you both. I swear to you.” 

“Ben, I can’t just leave.” Rey said.

“I know you don’t want too but you have to. We have to protect her. Once you start showing people are going to start asking questions.” Ben said.

Rey sighed.

“I know you’re not the type to sit things out, but we have to do it for her.” Ben said.

“Where would we go?” She asked.

“Naboo. My mother inherited her mother’s home there. It’s on the outskirts of the capital and it’s on a beautiful lake. You’ll love it there. Naboo is far enough away and it 

really isn’t on the First Order’s radar.” He said.

“Wouldn’t that mean asking Leia for help?” Rey asked. 

Ben sighed. “As much as I hate the idea of going to her for anything, I don’t have a choice. I need to protect my family and it’s the best option we have.”

“So, we’re really going to do this? We’re going to have this baby?” She said.

“Yes, sweetheart. There isn’t anything I want more.” He said.

“You’re sure?” She said.

“The only thing I’ve ever been as sure about in my life is you.” Ben said.

Rey moved in and kissed him deeply. Ben wrapped her up in his arms.

“I love you so much.” He said after they broke the kiss.

“I love you too.” Rey said. “We both do.”

Ben smiled and looked down at her abdomen. “Can I?” He asked.

“Of course.” Rey said.

Ben reached out and gently touched her stomach. “Daddy’s here.” He whispered. “I love you so much and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you and your mother. I promise.”

********  
The meeting ended and Finn, Poe, and Ben’s two stormtroopers left. Leia rose to leave and looked at Ben and Rey.

“Is everything alright?” She asked.

“We need to talk to you, privately.” Ben said.

“Meet me in my office in ten minutes. I’ll keep the boys away. You send yours back, Ben. Give them some excuse. I’ll meet you there.” Leia said.

Ben sent his storm troopers back to their quarters, telling them he had a private meeting with First Order sympathizers deeper in the city. The troopers nodded and headed 

back. Ben found Rey in the corridor and followed her to Leia’s office.

“I’m assuming you’ve made a decision?” Leia said as they sat down.

“We’re keeping the baby.” Rey said. “But we need your help.”

Leia smiled. “That’s the news I was hopping to hear. Though I would have stood by you both no matter what you decided. Now, what can I do to help?”

“I want to hide Rey on Naboo until this is all over. She’ll be safe there. Naboo doesn’t have anything to offer The First Order that a dozen other planets don’t. My generals 

don’t have much interest in it.” Ben said.

“You want to use the Nabbere house?” Leia said.

“Yes.” Ben said.

“I can arrange that. I have a few servants there than have the highest priority clearances and will be able to look after her.” Leia said.

“Thank you General.” Rey said.

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s the least I can do. I’ll tell the Resistance you’ve left to scout out other Force users and that you will be gone for some time.”

“I’d like to say goodbye to Finn, Poe, Chewie, and Rose before I go.” Rey said.

“You better say goodbye to BB-8 before you leave as well. That little droid is very fond of you.” Leia said.

Rey smiled. “Of course.”

Ben sat there in silence. He felt a twinge of jealousy when she mentioned Poe and Finn but it quickly turned to sadness. He realized he was asking her not only to walk away 

from the Resistance but to walk away from her friends, people that over the last several months had come to mean everything to her. 

“You won’t be saying goodbye to Chewie though.” Leia said. “I’m sending him with you.”

“What?” Ben said.

“He’ll protect Rey and the baby with his life. I know Rey can take care of herself, but I would feel better if Chewie was there.” Leia said.

“If Chewie is there, I won’t be able to see her. He won’t let me anywhere near her.” Ben said.

“He will after you talk to him.” Leia said.

“What!” Ben said.

“Son. I love you but you have to face what you have done. You know as well as I do that Chewie will never let anything anything happen to Rey, or Han’s grandchild.” Leia   
said.

Ben jumped from his seat, kicked the chair aside, and stormed out of the room. He was halfway down the corridor when Rey’s voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to be having mood swings.” She said.

Ben turned. “Are you kidding me?”

“Stop.” She said softly. “I understand why you are upset…”

“How can I face Chewie? I haven’t even…” Ben said.

“Dealt with it yourself.” Rey said.

Ben looked at Rey. He was twisted up inside and couldn’t find the words.

“Leia is right. You have to face this.” Rey said.

“Face the fact that I killed my own father? You think I don’t think about that every single day?” He said.

“I know you do. I can see what it’s doing to you.” Rey said. You have to start to forgive yourself. You were under the influence of Snoke, of the dark side. You’re free from that 

now but you have to forgive yourself.” 

“How can I?” Ben said, tears beginning to form. “I killed my father. I killed the man my mother loved. I killed…our daughter’s grandfather.”

Rey wrapped Ben up in her arms. 

“How can my mother or Chewie ever forgive me? How will I explain this to our daughter?” Ben said.

“One step at a time. Your mother still loves you and she knows how poisoned your heart was. She will forgive you. And so will Chewie. He loves you too. And out daughter 

will love you. She will understand…one day.” Rey said.

“I don’t deserve their forgiveness. I don’t deserve you and this baby.” He said.

“Ben.” Rey said.

“I have everything I could ever want but I don’t deserve any of it Rey.” Ben said.

“Yes, you do. You’ve grown, you’ve changed. Look at everything you are doing for the galaxy. You’re a good man Ben Solo and I know you have the strength to do this.” Rey 

said. “You’re not alone in your guilt. I think your mother is still carrying guilt of her own.”

“What do you mean?” Ben said.

“When she said Han’s grandchild. I don’t think she meant to say it to hurt you. I think what was important in that was what she didn’t say. She didn’t call it her grandchild. 

She doesn’t think you’ll allow her that position in our daughter’s life.” Rey said.

A fresh wave of guilt washed over him. Leia was doing all of this out of love. She loved her son and she loved her grandchild already.

“I’ve made a complete mess of things.” Ben said. “I destroyed my family. I got you pregnant which is forcing you away from the people you care about.”

“I’ll be with them again.” Rey said. “I believe that. And I believe that you can rebuild your relationship with your mother and Chewie. We can work together to give our little girl 

a big, beautiful family who will love and protect her.”

Ben sighed. He had so much work to do. He rested his hand on Rey’s abdomen. Rey put her hand on top of his.

“We can do this. Together.” Rey said.

“I don’t know who I would be now without you.” Ben said.

“You don’t have to worry about that. I’m yours forever.” Rey said.

“And I’m yours. Nothing will ever change that.” Ben said.

“Good.” She said. “Now go talk to your mother.”

Ben reentered his mother’s office. He saw her looking at a hologram of Rey’s ultrasound before she realized he was in the room and quickly shut it off.

“Ben.” She said.

“You have a copy?” He said.

“I…it was just the thought of…” Leia said.

“Your grandchild?” He said.

Leia looked at him. “I understand if you don’t want me involved. I wasn’t the best mother and I know that. I made so many mistakes that I can’t ever take back.”

“I know the feeling.” Ben said. “I took away the love of my mother’s life and I live with it every day.”

“Ben.” Leia said, rising from her desk.

“I can’t even begin to apologize for what I’ve done.” Ben said.

“Neither can I.” Leia said. “Ben, you’re my son and no matter what I still love you. You were lost in the darkness under Snoke’s thumb. It was not entirely your fault. Had I 

realized what was going on all those years ago you wouldn’t have ended up in Snoke’s hands. I’m just as much to blame.” Leia said.

“Mom.” Ben said, feeling himself begin to choke up.

Leia began to cry. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.”

“I love you and I’m so sorry.” Ben said.

Leia hugged her son. “I’m sorry too. I love you so much.”

“I want you in my daughter’s life. I want her to know her grandmother.” Ben said.

“Daughter?” Leia said.

“I’ve had visions. It was a girl.” He said.

“A girl. A granddaughter!” Leia exclaimed.

Ben smiled at his mother for the first time in years. 

“I’ve missed that smile.” Leia said. “I can’t wait to watch you become a father.”


	9. Home to Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Looks like things have come full circle."

Chapter 9

Ben watched as his father’s ship landed at the Resistance base late that night. His mother had called Chewbacca to Coruscant on an important mission. Ben stood at the platform with Rey and his mother. He was a ball of nerves. Ben had an immense amount of strength in the Force, but he knew that Wookie could easily tear him apart.   
Chewbacca came down onto the platform and saw Leia and Rey, and then Ben. He let out a defining growl at the sight of him.  
“Chewie, please.” Leia said. “This is of the utmost importance. Come inside, we need to talk, all four of us.”  
Chewbacca glared at Ben. “Not with him” He said in his native language.  
“Chewie, please.” Leia said. Chewbacca growled and reluctantly followed them inside to the conference room.  
“Chewie, Rey needs our help.” Leia said.  
“What’s wrong?” Chewie said.  
“Chewie…” Rey said, “I’m pregnant.”  
He tilted his head in surprise.   
“I need you to come with me to Naboo. I need to go into hiding for now. No one can know about the baby yet.. I want you to come with me and…”  
“Help keep you safe.” He said.  
“Yes.” Rey said.  
“Of course little one.” Chewbacca said. “But why are you hiding?”  
“Because…”Rey began.  
“Because I’m the father.” Ben said.  
The Wookie let out a roar that shook the entire building. He lunged after Ben and both Rey and Leia held him back through the Force.  
“Chewbacca!” Leia yelled. “Ben is repentant for what he has done. He came here to negotiate an end to this war. He wants to bring peace back to the galaxy. He’s our Ben again Chewie, I promise you.” Leia said.  
“How?” He said.  
“Because of Rey.” Ben said. “Her love pulled be out of the darkness. I did unspeakable things as Kylo Ren. Things that I can’t ever take back. I don’t want to be that man anymore. All I want is to be a good man for Rey and a good father to this baby. I’m sorry Chewie. I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I live with what I did every single day.” Ben said.  
Chewie grunted at him.  
“I know what I took away from you, from my mother, and from my daughter. I may never forgive myself for that and I don’t expect you to forgive me. But please, I need to protect Rey and the baby. If the First Order finds out about the baby we’ll lose everything we’re working for here. We could lose them and I can’t allow that. If you won’t do it for me do it for them.” Ben said.  
Chewbacca looked at Ben. “You love her?” He said.  
“I love her and that baby more than anything in this galaxy.” Ben said.  
Chewie huffed in defeat and Leia and Rey finally left him out of their hold. Chewie walked over to Ben. “He was my best friend.” Chewie said. “He was your father. Your baby’s grandfather.”  
“I know. I’ll live with it for the rest of my life.” Ben said.   
“I’ll do it for Leia, for Rey, for the baby. But not for you.” Chewie said. “You and I have a long way to go.” He said to Ben.  
“I understand. Thank you.” Ben said.  
“Chewie. You won’t be able to take the Falcon. It’s too easily recognized. I’ll take it back to the base. You, Rey, Ben, and Dr. Lacana will take one of the transports here to Naboo. Poe and Finn know nothing of this, and we need to keep it that way for now.” Leia said. “The less people that know right now the better.”  
“I still don’t feel right about it.” Rey said.  
“I know but it’s what’s best for now.” Leia said. “You four will leave first and we will leave later today. Ben will ride with you and bring the transport back here to get his ship. We don’t want anyone seeing him leaving Naboo on that thing. Chewie, can you help Dr. Lacana load her equipment?”  
Chewie nodded.   
“Thank you, Chewie, for everything.” Leia said.  
Chewbacca nodded again and left the room. Ben took a deep breath.  
“He’ll come around eventually.” Leia said. “You two get your things in order.”  
Ben and Rey nodded and left. Rey went to say goodbye to her friends and would meet him back in Leia’s office where he would get in touch with his generals.  
Ben reported back to his generals via hologram. They were still on board for now. He told them he had business to attend to with some allies and that they could send the Finalizer to their base for much overdue maintenance. He would meet them later on. The generals agreed. Ben breathed a sigh of relief when he turned off his commlink. He turned to Rey who was now standing in the corner away from the commlink.  
“Are you alright?” Ben asked.  
“I am, but it appears we have someone else to let in on the secret.” Rey said and opened the door. BB-8 rolled in and Rey quickly shut the door behind him. BB-8 looked up at Ben and immediately started to beep franticly.  
“BB-8 calm down.” Rey said.  
“What’s he doing here?” Ben asked.  
“I told them I was going out scouting Force users and Poe offered to let me borrow him, said he would probably come in handy. I couldn’t say no.” Rey said.   
Ben rolled his eyes. “Can he keep a secret?”  
“Of course. And honestly I’ll feel a lot better having him with me too.” Rey said.  
Ben sighed. “Fine. If it will make you happy.”  
Rey bent down to the droid. “BB-8 can you keep a secret?”  
The little droid beeped happily.   
“We’re not going out scouting for Force users. We’re going to Naboo. I’m going into hiding for a while because I’m going to have a baby.” Rey said.  
BB-8 spun backwards in surprise. He turned, looked at Ben, and rolled straight up to his feet, beeping.  
“Yes, Ben is the father.” Rey said with a chuckle  
BB-8 moved his head up and down, sizing up Ben and let out a short, disgruntled beep.   
“I’m sorry did I offend the droid?” Ben said.  
Rey laughed. “He’s still not your biggest fan. You did send half the First Order after him.”  
Ben rolled his eyes. “Seems like no one around here is happy about me being the father, not even the equipment.”  
BB-8 beeped rudely at Ben and rolled back over to Rey.  
“Your mother is. That’s enough for now. The others will come around. Now, BB-8, you can’t tell anyone, not even Poe.” Rey said.  
BB-8 beeped and nodded his head.  
“We should get going.” Ben said. Rey nodded.  
The three of them slipped out of the Resistance base and onto their transport with Dr. Lacana and Chewbacca.  
“Thank you for coming with us Dr. Lacana. I know we’re asking a lot having you leave everything here.” Rey said.  
“I’m happy to do it Rey. It will be nice to be away from the city for a while.” Dr. Lacana said with a smile.  
The transport soon arrived on Naboo. They left the ship and made their way to the Nabberrie house.  
“This is it.” Ben said.  
“It’s beautiful!” Rey said. “This entire planet is gorgeous.”  
“It’s my grandmother’s home world. She served here as Queen and then as a senator.” Ben said.  
“And this was her family home?” Rey said.  
“Yes. Legend has it this is where her and Anakin Skywalker fell in love.” Ben said.  
“And this is where we’ll have our baby.” Rey said.  
“Looks like things have come full circle.” Ben said.  
Just then three servant droids came out of the front door to greet them.  
“Welcome to the Nabberrie House. My name is CN-43. This is NR-30 and C-52. General Leia had informed us of your arrival and the delicate situation. We are happy to welcome all of you here and serve you. Dr. Lacana and Chewbacca, NR-30 will show you to your rooms. I will show you to your room Mr. and Mrs. Solo.” The droid said.  
“Wait, what?” Rey said.  
“My mother.” Ben said. “She did that on purpose.”  
“Hinting at something?” Rey said.  
“Always.” Ben said.  
The party went inside, and Ben and Rey followed CN-43 to a beautiful bedroom overlooking the lake. The inside of the room was decorated in shades of pink and gold that glistened in the sun radiating through the window. There was a large king size bed and a private refresher off to the right.  
“Wow.” Rey said.  
“Do you like it?” Ben asked. “We can anything changed if…”  
“It’s perfect.” Rey.  
“Unfortunately, we don’t have the nursery prepared yet. However, General Leia thought you might want to design it yourself Mrs. Solo.” CN-43 said.  
Rey blushed. “You can just call me Rey.” She said.  
Ben looked at her. “Are you really that uncomfortable with the name?” He asked through their bond.  
“I don’t want to use it until it’s mine.” Rey said.  
Ben smiled.  
“Will there be anything else, Rey? Mr. Solo?” the droid asked.  
“No, we’re fine thank you.” Rey said.  
“Very well. I will be in the kitchen preparing dinner. If you should need anything there is a commlink next to the bed.” The droid said and bowed herself out of the room.  
“You look like you’ll be in good hands here.” Ben said.  
BB-8 beeped happily.  
Rey smiled. “BB-8, could we have a moment alone?”  
BB-8 chirped and rolled out of the room.  
“You have to go, don’t you?” Rey said, not looking at him.  
“Actually, I was thinking I would stay the night. If that’s ok with you, Mrs. Solo.” Ben said.  
Rey turned to him and rolled her eyes. “Yes, that would be fine.” She said.  
“You know, we could break that bed in if you wanted to.” Ben said with a smirk.  
“Oh, really?” Rey said.  
“Well, we don’t have to worry about you getting pregnant.” Ben said.  
Rey laughed and kissed him. Ben pulled her against him and deepened the kiss. He ran his hand down her back to the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it up her frame and over her head. Rey smiled and pulled his own shirt off of him.  
“You look so good.” She whispered in his ear and began biting and kissing his neck.   
Ben moaned and scooped her up in his arms. He kissed and sucked on her neck as he carried her over and laid her on the bed. He quickly removed her pants and underwear.  
“You’re looking pretty good yourself.” He said.  
Rey smiled and stripped him of the rest of his clothes. Ben took her hands and pinned them above her head as he began ravishing her neck and chest.  
“Oh, Ben.” Rey moaned.  
“Tell me how bad you want me.” He said.  
“Oh, Ben. I need you. Please!” Rey moaned.   
Ben moved down to her waist, parted her legs, and started kissing her womanhood. She was already so wet and ready for him. He ran his tongue along her folds, remembering all the spots she liked. Rey moaned his name and ran her fingers through his hair, gently tugging at it. He moaned into her at the feel of her touch. He kept working her until her walls tightened.  
“Ben!” She exclaimed as she hit her climax hard. Ben smiled and moved back up to her, kissing her deeply. Rey broke the kiss and looked at him. “There’s something I want to try.” She said.  
“What is it?” Ben asked.  
“Lay back.” Rey said.  
Ben did as he was told and tensed up as he watched Rey move down to his now throbbing member. Rey slowly and gently took him in her mouth and Ben thought he was going to come completely undone right there.  
“Rey!” He moaned.  
She took him in deeper and began sucking and running her tongue along his length. Ben gripped the sheets trying to keep himself together. She had him so close and then suddenly she stopped. Ben’s eyes flew open and in a few swift motions she was on top of him.  
“Rey! Mmm Rey!” Ben said.  
Rey steadied herself and started to slowly ride him. He could tell she was still a bit unsure. He moved his hands to her hips and helped guide her.  
“You feel so good.” He said, reassuring her.   
Rey smiled and started to move harder and faster against him. Ben bit his lip. She felt more than good. Everything she was doing was sending him into a frenzy. He was close. So damn close. Finally, Rey slammed down on him hard and he hit his climax, spilling himself deep inside her.  
“Oh, Rey!” He exclaimed.   
Rey bent down and kissed him. “I love you.” She said.  
“I love you too. I love you so much.” He said and kissed her hard. Rey smiled when they broke the kiss and moved to get off of him.  
“Oh.” She said suddenly.  
“What’s wrong?” Ben asked.  
Rey said nothing, covered her mouth, and ran into the refresher.  
“Rey!” Ben said, jumping out of bed. “Rey! What’s wrong?” He could not hear anything behind the door. Panic was setting in. Finally, the door opened.  
“Rey, are you alright?” Ben asked.  
“I’m fine.” She said embarrassed. “Morning sickness. Dr. Lacana told me it could start soon.”  
Ben breathed a sigh of relief. “Come here.” He said, picking her up. He carried her back to the bed and laid her down.  
“You rest. I’ll get you some fresh clothes.” Ben said and moved over to where she left her bags. He found her something and brought it over to her. “Is this ok?” he asked.  
“Yes. Thank you, Ben” Rey said, still embarrassed.  
“Rey, this is normal.” He said, trying to reassure her.  
“I know.” She said and started to dress herself.  
“I’ll talk to Dr. Lacana. Maybe there is something she can give you for it so it’s not so bad.” Ben said.  
They both got dressed and Ben crawled into bed with Rey.  
“Will you hold me for a bit? I still don’t feel very well.” She said.  
“Of course, sweetheart.” Ben said and wrapped her up in his arms.  
“I wish you could stay.” Rey whispered.  
“Nothing would make me happier. But I promise, I’ll visit as often as I can. I don’t want to be away from you any longer than I have to be.” Ben said.  
Rey sighed. “I feel so useless. I should be out there with you and Leia.”  
“Useless?” Ben said. “You’re growing life. My mother and I will take care of the galaxy. You stay here and take care of my galaxy.”  
Rey smiled. “I still want to be kept informed.” She said.  
“Of course.” Ben said and kissed her.   
***   
Ben awoke the next day with Rey still wrapped up in his arms. The sunlight was pouring into the room and lighting her up her beautiful face. He softly kissed her forehead and placed his hand on her abdomen. His entire world was in his arms. Fear began to creep into his mind. He already loved his daughter so much but he was afraid he would not be a good father. He did not know the first thing about babies or children. Would he screw up without even realizing it? Someday she would find out about his past. How would he ever explain it to her? Would she understand?   
Suddenly an obvious thought that had not yet occurred to him slammed into the forefront of his mind. Their child would be a Force user. A child with an exceptional Force user for a mother and a Skywalker for a father. She would be in danger from any dark side user from the moment she was born. Ben’s entire body tensed up.   
“Ben” Rey said.  
He looked down at her and realized his anxiety had opened their bond and awoken her. She reached up and touched his face.   
“I’ve thought about that too.” She said. “We’ll do our best to guide and protect her. It’s all we can do.” She said.  
“I can’t let anything happen to her, or you.” Ben said. “I can’t leave. What if something happens?”   
“Ben, we’ll be ok. No one knows we are here. No one in the galaxy knows about her. We’ll keep it that way for as long as we can.” Rey said.  
Ben stroked her cheek. “Then why does leaving you here feeling like a mistake.”  
“You’re worried and I understand. We’ll be ok. You have to go. The galaxy is depending on you.” Rey said.  
“Right now, I couldn’t care less about the rest of the galaxy.” Ben said.  
“You have to. She deserves to grow up in a galaxy of peace and safety. All the children out there do. Think about all the other parents who are worried about their children’s future. You have the opportunity to make things better. You have to take it.” Rey said.  
Ben sighed. He knew she was right. He kissed her and got out of bed. “Is there anything I can do for you before I go?” He asked.  
“We’re ok.” Rey said, touching her stomach.  
Ben got ready and made his way out to the transport. Rey stood on the platform with him, Chewbacca and BB-8 close behind. Ben turned and looked at her.  
“This still feels like a mistake.” He said.  
“You have to go Ben. We’re in good hands here.” She said, looking at Chewbacca and BB-8. BB-8 beeped happily.  
Ben bent down to face the little droid. “Take care of them for me.” He said.  
BB-8 beeped and nodded his head.  
“He said he won’t leave my side.” Rey said, smiling.  
“Neither will I.” Chewbacca said.   
Ben stood and looked at the Wookie. “Thank you.” He said.  
Chewbacca nodded.  
Ben took Rey in his arms and kissed her hard. “No matter what happens just know I love you both with everything I am, and I always will.” He said.  
“We love you too.” Rey said.  
Ben finally turned and got aboard the transport. He took off and headed back to Coruscant  
Once on Coruscant, Ben landed the transport at the Resistance base and got into his own fighter. He turned on his commlink and contacted General Lortan.  
“Yes, my lord.” Lortan said.  
“Send me the corordinates to the Finalizer.” He said.


	10. Bliss on Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so sorry."

Chapter 10

Two months had passed at light speed. Ben was still neck deep in negotiations with the Resistance. His generals were refusing to budge on certain issues, and it left Ben with little progress. He had told his generals that he was going back to Coruscant for further talks but this time he was going to Naboo.   
He had left his fighter on Coruscant and took an unmarked transport. He got to the Nabberrie house as fast as he could. Chewbacca met him outside.  
“You’ve been gone for a while.” The Wookie said.  
“I know. Things haven’t been going as smoothly as I thought they would. How is she?” Ben said.  
“She’s been missing you.” Chewbacca said.  
Ben’s heart cracked. He had seen her through their bond, but the connections had been few and far in between.   
“Where is she?” He asked.  
“Down by the lake.” Chewbacca said.  
Ben took off towards the lake. She was sitting by the water’s edge with BB-8 and an array of parts and tools laid out on a blanket. She had something in her lap that she was tinkering with.  
“Rey.” He said.  
Rey looked and gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen.  
“Ben.” She said. She put her stuff down and stood. Ben looked at her in surprise. There was now a small, visible, bump to her abdomen. He walked to her slowly, unable to take his eyes off of it.  
Rey smiled, realizing what he was staring at. “You’ve been gone for a while.” She said and cradled the bump. “I’ve started to show.”  
“I’m so sorry.” He said. “Things just haven’t been going well.”  
“So you’ve said. Your generals aren’t going to give in so easy.” Rey said.  
“I know. I just wish I could get this over with. I should be here with you. Look what I’ve missed already. What else am I going to miss?” Ben said sadly.  
Rey wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. She already felt so different in his arms.   
“I’m so sorry sweetheart.” He whispered.  
“Don’t be. You’re doing what you have to do. How long are you staying?” She said.   
“I have a few days.” Ben said.  
“Good.” Rey said.  
Ben looked down at the blanket on the ground. “What have you been up to?” He asked.  
“Well, between receiving your reports and your mother’s I didn’t have much else to do. I started tinkering with some things.” Rey said.  
“You should have said something. I could have brought you things to work on.” Ben said.  
“Next time. We also got the baby’s room ready.” Rey said.  
“Really?” Ben said.  
“Yes. Your mother said we can stay here as long as we like. I think she’s hoping we make Naboo our home.” Rey said.  
“I’d love that. If that’s what you want.” Ben said.  
Rey smiled. “It is. This place is unbelievable. I haven’t ventured into Theed yet just in case, but the countryside is breath taking.”   
“I’m glad you’re happy.” Ben said.  
“As happy as I can be without you here.” She said. “And I have to admit I miss being in the thick of it all.”   
“I know. I’m sorry for that too.” Ben said.  
“Stop being sorry. I have the best reason in the world to be here.” She said and cradled her bump again.  
“Can you feel her yet?” Ben asked.  
“No, not yet. Dr. Lacana said I probably won’t feel anything for another nine weeks.” Rey said.  
Ben gently placed his hand on her bump. “I can’t wait to feel her.” He said.  
“Neither can I.” Rey said. “For now, come see her room.”   
Rey led him back up to the house and into the bedroom next to hers. The room was covered in pictures of oceans, lakes, and every kind of flower imaginable. There were different pieces of furniture spread out across the room including a rocking chair in the corner and on the left wall, a crib.  
“What do you think?” Rey asked.  
“It’s perfect.” Ben said.  
Rey smiled. “Your mother has sent a bunch of clothes and toys already. Chewie got the crib.”  
“He did?” Ben said.   
“He’s so excited. He won’t let me lift a finger around here.” Rey said.  
Ben lowered his head. “I’m glad you’re being so well taken care of.” He said.  
“Ben. You’ll have the chance soon.” Rey said. She kissed him softly.   
Ben wrapped her up in his arms and held her tight. He had missed this so much. He was tired of having to sneak away to be with her. He wanted to be here every single day. He wanted to watch her grow with his child. He wanted to fall asleep next to her every night and wake up every morning with her in his arms.   
Rey must have felt his anguish through the bond. She kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. He melted at her touch. There was nothing that could calm his heart the way she did, and she knew that.  
“Why don’t we go lie down? I’m getting tired anyway and I know you’ve had a long trip.” Rey said.  
Ben nodded and followed her to the bedroom. They got into bed and were soon tangled up in each other’s arms.   
“What else have you been up to?” Ben asked. He wanted to know everything.  
“Exploring the countryside. It really is so beautiful here Ben.” Rey said.  
“You’re not going out, alone are you?” Ben said.  
“I usually have BB-8 or Chewie with me.” She said.  
“Usually?” Ben said.  
“I have gone off on my own a few times, but I never went far, and I always had a commlink so stop worrying.” Rey said.  
“Rey, anything could happen.” Ben said.  
“And I can handle myself. You of all people should know that.” Rey said.  
“I know that, but the baby…” Ben said.  
“She’s alright. I needed some time to myself to think.” Rey said.  
“About what?” He said, a slight worry in his voice.  
“Everything. The last few months have been such a whirlwind. Five months ago, I was training to be a Jedi. Now I’m here and carrying a child. I never thought about becoming a mother before all of this” Rey said.  
“Do you regret it?” Ben asked.  
“No, of course not. It’s just a lot to take in.” Rey said.  
“I know. I worry about that myself.” Ben said.  
“You do?” Rey asked.  
“I worry about what kind of father I’m going to be. If I’ll be able to…to be the man you both need me to be.” He said.  
“You already are. Look at everything you’ve done to protect us.” Rey said.  
“I just hope it’s enough.” Ben said.  
Rey touched his cheek. “You’re doing everything you can. Don’t stress yourself out.”   
Ben leaned into her touch. “You don’t know how much you two mean to me.” He said.  
“You don’t know what you two mean to me.” Rey said.  
Ben leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. “Six months ago, you hated me.” He said.  
“I didn’t hate you. I knew there was a good man inside of you and I was already in love with him.” Rey said. I knew the moment we touched hands on Ach-to.” Rey said.  
“I think I loved you from the moment I took my mask off in the interrogation room. I got too look at you with my own eyes and I couldn’t believe the woman in front of me. You were so strong and so beautiful.” Ben said.  
Rey smiled and kissed him. “And I know, now, that I’ll love you for the rest of my life.”  
“I’ll love you longer.” Ben said smiling.  
Just then, the commlink in Rey’s room went off.  
“Rey, we’re all set up here for your appointment.” Dr. Lacana said.  
“Appointment?” Ben said.  
Rey smiled. “I have an ultrasound today.”  
“You mean we can see the baby again?” Ben said.  
“Yes.” She said and laughed. “Come on.”  
The couple went to Dr. Lacana’s office where she was waiting for them.  
“I heard you were here.” She said. “You couldn’t have picked a better day. We’re going to do an ultrasound and get some measurements on the baby.”  
Rey got up on the table and Ben took the seat beside it. Dr. Lacana prepped her stomach with the jelly and began.  
“There she is.” The doctor said and pointed to the screen. Ben was in awe. She looked much more like a baby now. His heart swelled with pride.  
“Everything looks good.” Dr. Lacana said. “She’s developing right on schedule. How’s the morning sickness?”  
“I haven’t been sick for about two days now. I’m hoping I’m finally getting over that part.” Rey said.  
Ben sighed quietly. How often had she been sick? He hated that she had to go through that part alone.  
“You very well could be.” Dr. Lacana said. “Well everything looks good. We’ll keep up with our weekly appointments just to make sure everything is staying on track. Of course, if you feel you need to come see me for anything don’t hesitate. Would you two like copies of the ultrasound?”  
“Yes.” They both said.  
Dr. Lacana smiled. “Of course. Just give me a moment.” She cleaned Rey up and wheeled the ultrasound machine away to make holodisks for both of them.  
“I can’t believe how big she has gotten already.” Ben said.  
“I know. I’m just glad she’s healthy.” Rey said.  
“Me too.” Ben said and kissed Rey’s forehead.  
***  
The days with Rey went by too quickly. Before Ben knew it, he was readying the transport to head back to Corrusant.   
“I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise.” Ben said.  
Rey touched his hand and placed something inside it. “Don’t forget this.” She said.  
Ben looked down at the holodisk in his hand and smiled. “Take good care of her and yourself while I’m gone.”  
“I will. Take care of yourself so you can get back here to us.” Rey said.  
Ben kissed her and pulled her tight against him. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.” Rey said.  
Ben boarded the transport and left Naboo. He may have been on his way back to the First Order, but his heart had remained on that lush, green planet.


	11. The Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's this?"

Chapter 11

Ben was halfway back to the Finalizer when he received a transmission on his private line.  
“Ben.” Leia said as her hologram appeared.  
“Mother. Is something wrong?” He asked.   
“I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I know leaving…isn’t easy for you.” Leia said. Even though the line was only accessible to Ben Leia still tried not to mention Rey on it.   
“I’m alright. Everything is…according to schedule on that front.” Ben said.  
“Good. I’m glad to hear it.” Leia said. “I wish I could attend to it myself.”  
“Me too.” Ben said.  
“Soon, son. Soon this will all be over. We’ll figure it out some way.” Leia said.  
“Not soon enough.” Ben said.  
“I’m going to go. If you need anything you know where to reach me.” Leia said and signed off.  
Ben sighed. His heart was aching. Rey was happy on Naboo. Her and the baby were safe and in good hands, but it went against every primal instinct he had to leave them behind. He had to bring this war to an end.   
Ben brought his fighter into the Finalizer’s docking bay and landed it. He exited the ship and was met by a squadron of storm troopers.  
“What’s this?” Ben said.  
From the ranks of the troopers came one of his generals with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face.  
“Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.” Said General Lortan “You are under arrest for treason against the First Order.”  
Ben froze and then quickly tried to reach for his lightsaber.  
“That won’t be necessary.” Lortan said as Ben felt the harsh zap of one of the troopers electric staffs.  
“Give him the sedative and cuff him.” Lortan said. Suddenly Ben was swarmed by troopers. He did not have a moment to catch his breath or fight back. Lortan knew Ben’s strength and had planned accordingly. His arms were pulled behind his back and he felt the cuffs come closed around his wrists. A sudden sharp jab of a needle hit him in the back.  
“Relax my lord.” Lortan said. “It’s just a sedative. Just enough to get you to your cell in an orderly manner.”  
“Why are you doing this?” Ben said, already starting to feel the effects of the sedative.  
“My lord. I knew the moment negotiations with the Resistance scum began that you would end up having a bleeding heart for that mother of yours. Of course, I was right. Contacting you on your private line.” Lortan said.  
Private line? Lortan had set him up and was tracking his private commlink line. If that were the case, then that meant…  
“I knew if any funny business was going on it would happen there, and I was right of course. Some loving exchanges you have had with dear General Organa. You can’t have the First Order’s best interests at heart of its bleeding for the enemy. No matter. Thanks to the tracking we now have the location of the Resistance base and are on our way to eliminate the rebellion from the galaxy once and for all.”  
Ben felt his stomach plummet. The Resistance. His mother. He struggled against his restraints but the sedative had almost taken its full effect. Moments later everything went dark.  
Ben awoke inside one of the First Order’s holding cells. His eyes were cloudy. He rubbed them and took in his surroundings. It was not one of their normal cells. It was one of their few max security cells that sent an electric charge through the walls and doors if any of them were touched or disturbed from the inside. Lortan had planned his betrayal very well. If Ben even attempted to use the Force to bust down the door, he would be shocked with what he was sure would be an extremely high voltage.  
Ben pulled his knees to his chest and put his head in his lap. He was grateful that he and his mother had never mentioned Rey during their transmissions. For now, her and the baby were still safe. But what about his mother? There was nothing he could do. No way to warn her. The entire Resistance would be destroyed because of him.   
Suddenly a panel of the door slide open just enough for Ben to see the head and torso of the man who had opened it.  
“The scavenger I presume? You’re so predictable” said General Hux, holding up the holodisk of Rey’s ultrasound   
Ben lunged. He hit the wall and was thrown back into the middle of the cell by an inhumane amount of electricity.  
Hux stepped back. “You’re going to attack the man who has come to save you? Typical Ren.”  
“What?” Ben said.  
“Lortan had me go through your confiscated personal items. You’re lucky I found this before he did. If he finds out you got the scavenger pregnant he’ll take her away and take that baby.”  
“Why are you doing this?” Ben said. “You’re a First Order loyalist to your core.  
“I was.” Hux said. “But it would seem you weren’t the only one who had his heart swayed by a Resistance fighter.”  
Ben paused. The leave of absence. Hux had been with a woman. A Resistance fighter who he was in love with.   
“I never would have expected that of you.” Ben said.  
“Neither did I. We were engaged in battle on Yavin and she saved my life…when she didn’t have to. Things sort of went on from there…” Hux said, looking at the hologram disk in his hand.   
“I wasn’t one hundred percent sure I was going to set you free at first. It’s not much of a secret that I never liked you. Until I found this.” He said. “Is it alright?” He asked.  
“The baby?” Ben said.   
“Yes, idiot.” Hux said.  
“The baby is fine.” Ben said.  
Hux looked back down at the disk. “We lost ours.” He said.  
Ben looked at the general as pain crept over his face. He could not help but feel sorry the man before him. He did not know what he would have done if Rey had miscarried.   
“That’s why you took the leave of absence.” Ben said.  
“She was a mess. Suddenly none of this…” He said gesturing around. “seemed to matter anymore. It’s amazing what love and …loss can do to a person.”  
“I’m sorry Hux. Truly I am.” Ben said.  
Hux sighed and opened Ben’s cell. “We need to hurry if we’re going to get down to the Resistance base before Lortan does. Take this.” He said, handing Ben the disk. “If Lortan finds this it will just be more fuel for the fire.”  
“I need my lightsaber.” Ben said.   
Hux reached behind his back and pulled Ben’s cross bar lightsaber from his belt.  
“Let’s go.” Hux said and the two men slipped out of the holding cells and into a corridor.  
They snuck past a few stormtroopers unnoticed and made their way to the hanger.  
“We don’t have much time and we’ll lose even more when they realize we’re gone.  
The Finalizer has just left hyperspace. We’re right above the planet. All the fighters have clearance to leave. Including yours….you’re welcome. Get in and I’ll take the one beside it.” Hux said.  
The two men got in and took off to the planet below. They landed just outside of the Resistance’s base. They got out of their fighters and Hux turned to Ben.  
“As much as I hate to let you take the lead, I think General Organa will feel less threatened by your presence than mine.” He said.  
Ben nodded and led the way through a small thicket of trees. They came across a clearing where the Resistance base stood. Leia was already there waiting for them, flanked by Finn and Poe and a blond that Ben did not know.  
“Lieutenant Connix saw your fighter on the scanners Ben. What’s going on?” Leia said.  
“Lortan is planning an attack on the Resistance. He tracked my private commlink and heard our conversations. The Finalizer is just above the planet.” Ben said.  
Leia closed her eyes and clutched her walking stick. She lifted it and slammed it into the ground.   
“We have to evacuate.” She said.  
“There’s no time. If anyone tries to leave Lortan will make sure they’re destroyed.” Hux said.  
“Then we fight.” Poe said. We don’t have another choice.”  
“Connix, send out a destress signal.” Leia said.  
“General, are you sure? After Crait…” Lieutenant Connix said.  
“Send one directly to General Calrision first.” Leia said.   
Connix nodded and looked over at Hux, who Ben realized had been staring at her the entire time. Connix looked back at Leia and Leia nodded. Connix motioned for Hux to follow her and he did.  
“Ben.” Leia said, turning her attention back to him. “Does he know about….?”  
“Not as far as I know.” Ben said. “But you clearly knew about Hux.”  
Leia nodded. “I know a lot more than you think I do son. Finn, Poe, get the fighters ready and on standby.”  
“Yes, General.” The men said and took off.  
“We won’t survive a First Order attack.” Ben said.  
“Have a little faith son and come with me.” Leia said and led Ben into the Resistance base. Leia’s troops were scrambling across the base preparing for the coming fight.   
“How much time do you think we have?” Leia asked.  
“Little to none.” Ben said.  
“We’ve worked with less.” Leia said. She started giving orders to every Resistance fighter they passed. The base was in a complete frenzy. Ben’s heart was pounding in his chest. His mind was running through every scenario he could think of that would help but to no avail. He knew in his heart the Resistance was doomed.


	12. Battle for the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Make sure every fighter is armed and ready."

Chapter 12

Lieutenant Connix and Hux sent a destress signal out to all their known allies in the galaxy. Ben held out little hope after what had happened on Crait. He sat at the monitor 

beside the couple and waited, holding his breath. 

There was a sudden alert and a familiar voice came through the commlink.

“Leia. It’s Lando.” 

Leia smirked. “Hello you old scoundrel.” She said.

Lando chuckled. “I got your signal. Looks like you’re pretty close by. I’m rounding up some old friends. We’ll be there as quick as we can.”

“Are you sure they’ll come?” Leia said.

“After Starkiller Base took out the Republic a lot of our allies were…let’s say spooked. But don’t you worry princess. I’ve got them gearing up now.” Lando said.

“Hurry Lando and thank you.” Leia said before the transmission cut off.

“Do you think they’ll get here in time General?” Connix asked.

“Never underestimate Lando.” She said. “Until then get the base locked down and the piolets in their X-wings and on standby. It looks like the entire First Order is up there.” She said looking at the monitors. “We won’t be able to make any kind of escape unless Calrissian shows up with back up. For now, we must defend the base.

Connix sent out the orders and Leia turned to Ben and Hux.

“I want you two to lead the ground defenses. Finn! Poe!” Leia said.

“Yes, General.” The men said as they made their way over to her.

“Go with Ben and Hux. Make sure every fighter is armed and ready.” Leia said.

Poe looked at the two former members of the First Order and scoffed.

“Are we sure we can trust them?” Poe said.

“You mean my son and the general who has been passing information to us for months? Yes, Poe. I think we’ll be ok.” Leia said.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the base.

“They’ve begun their ground invasion.” Hux said.

The base became a blur as everyone took their positions. The pilots took to their X-wings and began firing at the TIE fighters now entering the atmosphere. Explosions continued to rock the base.

“Where’s Rose?” Finn shouted.

“I’m here!” She yelled, joining them. “I was just at the monitors. A ship just entered the atmosphere. It’s not First Order.”

“Calrissian?” Ben said.

“I don’t think so. It’s a Nubian. That’s a Naboo ship.” Rose said.

Ben’s heart dropped.

“Who would be coming from Naboo?” Poe said.

A huge blast hit the front blast doors and sent them flying back. Ben regained himself and looked around for his mother. She was a few feet away and already getting back up on her feet.

“Mom.” He said and went over to help her up.

“I’m fine Ben.” She said.

“A Nubian.” Ben said, panic giving an edge to his voice.

“I know. I know.” She said.

Moments later Ben heard Chewbacca’s growl as he charged into the base. He was quickly followed by BB-8 and Rey.

“Rey!” Ben yelled. Rey turned and ran to Ben as fast as her legs could carry her. Ben swept her up in his arms and held her tight against him. 

“Rey?” Finn said, coming over to them through the smokey haze, followed by the rest of their group.

Blaster shots suddenly began to fly past their heads. The First Order had landed, and a squadron of storm troopers had made it inside the base through the now gapping hole in the blast doors.

Ben and the rest of them ducked behind some damaged equipment and began firing at them.

“What are you doing here?” Ben yelled at Rey.

“BB-8 picked up the destress signal. We couldn’t just stand by!” Rey said.

“What about the baby?” Ben said.

“Baby? What baby?” Poe said as he fired shots at the incoming storm troopers.

“I’m pregnant.” Rey said. “It’s a long story.”

“What? Pre..who’s the father?” Poe said.

Ben and Rey both looked at him.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Poe said.

“Look if we survive this, we can give them the third degree later. Congrats by the way.” Rose said as she fired her blaster.

“Thanks.” Rey said.

Leia’s commlink went off. “It’s Lando. We’re almost there Princess and we have more coming.”

“Alright, we’ll start evacuation.” Leia said. She sent the message out to the rest of the Resistance fighters.

“We’ll never get anyone off the planet if we don’t stop the squadrons first.” Ben said. 

“Now would be a really good time for a couple of Jedi.” Finn said.

“Not Rey. She shouldn’t even be here.” Ben said.

“Ben!” Rey exclaimed. “We’re stronger together.”

“A dyad.” Maz’s voice rang in Ben’s ears as he looked at Rey. He knew she was right.

“If anything happens to you or the baby…” he began.

“She’s not going to have a galaxy to grow up in if we don’t stop this now.” Rey said.

Ben nodded. He took her hand and they stood. They extended their other arms and sent half of the invading squadron barreling back out the door with a Force blast.

“What the hell was that?” Leia said looking at Ben and Rey.

“We’re stronger together.” Ben said, looking at Rey.

“Clearly. I’ve never seen anyone do that. Now do more of it!” Leia exclaimed.

Ben and Rey went after the rest of the squadron with the others flanked on their left and  
right. They sent troopers flying left and right while the others took them out with their blasters. 

“I want the X-wings in the air now!” Leia said through her commlink. Moments later the sound of dozens of engines roared through the air. 

“We need to get to our ships Ren.” Hux said.

“Ready to run are you Hux?” Ben said.

“No. Ready to fight.” Hux said, looking over at Connix. “Those ships have the most advanced weapons systems of any fighters. If we can get to them the Resistance might   
stand a chance.”

“There’s more squadrons coming.” Finn said.

“We’ll take them out. Leia and Chewie get to the Falcon. Rose and Finn and Connix get to the Nubian. They weapons system on it isn’t perfect but it will do. Ben and…Hux….   
get to your fighters and I’ll get to my X-wing.” Rey said.

“No. I don’t want you out of my sight.” Ben said.

“We’re not both going to fit in your fighter. We need to take out as many as we can and get to our ships.” Rey said.

Ben swallowed hard. “Fine.” He said. The group took off with Rey and Ben in the lead. They ignited their sabers and the moment they did their force bond opened. Ben could   
feel Rey’s strength and energy flowing through him and he could feel…

“The baby.” Ben said.

“She’ll be ok.” Rey said.

“No, I can feel her.” Ben said.

“I know. I started to feel her yesterday. She’s going to be alright. We have to do this.” Rey said.

Ben nodded. The pair swung their lightsabers in unison. They moved through the storm troopers like lightening, feeding off of each other. They sent another Force blast and   
threw the troopers twice as far as they had before. 

“Leia, Chewie, get to the Fal…” Rey started.

A blast zoomed past Ben and the bond disconnected. 

Rey had been hit.


	13. Battle for the Resistance Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is it. Here and Now."

Chapter 13

Rey had been hit.

Rage exploded through Ben’s entire body. He tore off after her.

“Ren, no!” Shouted Hux. “If we’re going to get the fighters in the air, we have to buy them time.”

“I’m not leaving her!” Ben screamed.

“Go! They’ll be better off with you than me. I’ll get her out of here.” Hux said.

Ben still didn’t fully trust Hux, but he knew right now he didn’t have a choice. He nodded at Hux.

Hux went over and picked the unconscious Rey up in his arms. “She’s alive. I’ve got her. Go!” Hux yelled.

“Armitage!” Connix yelled.

“I’ll be alright. Just go Kaydel. Please.” Hux pleaded.

“I love you.” Connix said.

“I love you too. More than anything.” Hux said.

Ben took one last look at Rey and tore off towards his ship. The other took off to theirs. Ben climbed inside and took off. He started firing at the troopers below. He did everything he could to block the image of an unconscious Rey from his mind. 

“Kylo.” Came Rose’s voice over the commlink. General Calrissian’s here just above the atmosphere. They’re taking on heavy fire from the First Order we have to move.” 

Ben flew low and eliminated the last of the stormtroopers surrounding the transports. He quickly looped back around, and the transports took off and followed him. Ben’s fighter, Rey’s Nubian, and the Millennium Falcon flew up out of the planet’s atmosphere and straight into a dog fight.

The Finalizer was firing on Lando’s team that looked like it consisted of at least twenty different ships. There were dozens of TIE fighters swarming them. Ben began firing on them. 

“We need to knock them out. All of them.” Leia said over the commlink.

“What?” Poe said. I thought the mission was to escape?”

“This is it. Here and now.” Ben said. “Lortan is out for blood. He’ll never stop.”

“Alright and how are we supposed to take out this many Star Destroyers?” Finn said.

“Together.” Rose said. “We make sure the transports are away and we blast them. All of us and every fighter.”

“What about the shields?” Poe said.

“You leave that to me.” Ben said and took off toward the closest Star Destroyer. He knew a weak point on the belly of them that could knock out the shield. The speed of his   
fighter was unmatched and flew past the Destroyer’s cannon getting a direct hit.

“The one on your left is down. I’m going after the others.” Ben said.

“Not alone you’re not.”

It was Rey.

Ben looked up to see Rey’s X-Wing and Hux’s TIE fighter come up on his left and right.

“Your move Supreme Leader.” Hux said.

Ben smirked and took off for the next Destroyer, flanked by Rey and Hux. They continued to keep the TIEs off of him until he was able to quickly and swiftly knock out the remaining Star Destroyer shields.

“We’ve got company!” Connix said.

Ben turned and saw hundreds of different ships coming up on them.

“I told you not to underestimate Lando.” Leia said.

“We have enough manpower now. We can take down the whole Order right here and now.” Rose said.

“And we will.” Ben said. The Resistance fleet started to bombard the Star Destroyers.

“Ren! Enough!” Came Lortan’s voice over his commlink. “You can’t win this!”

“My name is Solo.” Ben said before sending off a blast directly into the Finalizer’s bridge.

The bridge exploded. 

“The Finalizer is down. Now let’s take out the rest.” Ben said. The Resistance fleet spread out and took down the remaining Star Destroyers until there was nothing left but debris.

“We did it!” Poe shouted. 

“Meet at the rendezvous point.” Leia said.

Ben flew off behind the Millennium Falcon with Rey and Hux still at his side.

***

They landed their ships on Takodana where the Resistance transports and Maz was waiting for them.

“Well well well.” Maz said to Ben as he exited his ship. “Looks like you’ve had quite the day.”

Ben smirked. “You could say that.”

Maz walked over to him and took his hands in hers. “I’m so very proud of you.” She said.

“So am I.” said Rey as she walked up to him. Her shoulder where the blast had hit her was bandaged up.

“Rey.” Ben breathed. He picked her up and held her to him.

“The baby?” He said as he sat her back down.

“Baby?” Maz said and smiled. “You two didn’t listen to me at all did you?” She said with a laugh.

Rey took his hand and held it to her bump. “You tell me.” She said.

Ben reached out through the Force and could feel the baby’s signature.

“She’s ok.” He whispered.

“Well of course she is.” Maz said. “The child of a Dyad is exceptionally strong.”

“A Dyad?” Rey asked.

“Two that are one.” Ben said. “We’re a Dyad in the Force, Rey. Our bond, our strength when we fight together…”

“A Dyad.” She said and smiled. “I guess it all makes sense now.”

“You two belong together.” Maz said. “The Force has willed it.”

“There’s no where else I’d rather be.” Ben said.

“Me either.” Rey said.

Ben kissed her hard. “I love you both so much.” He said, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

“We love you too, Ben.” Rey said.

“Ben, Rey.” Leia said as she came up on them. 

“Leia!” Rey said and hugged the general tight.

Leia smiled. “I’m so glad you two are ok. How’s the baby?” She asked.

“She’s ok.” Rey said.

“Well, lets get you checked out just to make sure. Dr. Lacana just landed.” Leia said.

Rey nodded and she and Ben went off to find Dr. Lacana. She was standing next to a transport with a Resistance med droid.

“There you two are!” Dr. Lacana said. “I have a portable scanner here. Few quick swipes and I’ll be able to get all the measurements we need.”

“No jelly?” Rey said with a laugh.

Dr. Lacana chuckled. “No jelly.” She said and took the scanner over Rey’s abdomen.

“Everything looks just fine. What happened to your shoulder?

“Blaster.” Rey said.

Dr. Lacana pulled out some fresh bandages and cleaned up Rey’s wound.

“Looks like whoever took care of this did a good job. There that should do it for now.” She said with a smile. “Now you two go and celebrate. You’ve certainly earned it.”

“You go find your friends.” Ben said. “I need to find Hux.

Rey kissed Ben’s cheek and took off to the other ships. Ben looked around and spotted Hux by his TIE with Connix. He walked over.

The couple was in a tight embrace.

‘I’m so glad you’re ok.” Hux said.

“I’m glad you’re ok too. I was so worried.” Connix said.

“So was I.” Hux said.

“Hux.” Ben said.

The couple turned towards Ben. “I’ll let you two have a minute.” Connix said. She kissed Hux and smiled at Ben before walking away.

“So, dropped the name then have you?” Hux said.

“A lot has changed.” Ben said.

“So, it has.” Hux said. “It was a stupid name anyway.”

“I…” Ben took a deep breath. “I wanted to thank you, for taking care of her.” 

“Well…” Hux said adjusting his suit. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to stop the Finalizer on your own. She was our only hope.”

Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Is the baby alright?” Hux asked 

“Yes. Dr. Lacana checked her out. She’s fine.” Ben said.

“Good.” Hux said. 

“Hux, when I was trying to instate the new laws you fought me all the way. If you were already…” Ben began.

“Couldn’t give my position away.” Hux said. “I was passing information onto the Resistance. If I lost my position, I would have been no help. You would have suspected   
something if I didn’t fight you. At the time I was unaware you had turned traitor and impregnated a Jedi.”

“She wasn’t pregnant then.” Ben said. 

Hux sighed. “Looks like neither one of us were cut out for the military life.”

“That’s not true. We were just on the wrong side. It took two strong women to point that out to us.” Ben said.

Hux smirked. “We got lucky. Neither one of us deserve them.” 

“I think that’s the first time you and I have agreed on anything you’ve ever said.” Ben said.

This time Hux rolled his eyes.

“You know they’ll try to rebuild the Republic.” Ben said.

“I suppose we’ll have to find our place in it.” Hux said.

“Looks like you’ve got a pretty good head start.” Ben said nodding towards Connix who was talking to Finn, Rose, and Poe.

Hux smiled, a true, genuine, smile.


	14. This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Months later

Chapter 14  
Five months later 

Ben landed his ship, jumped out, and ran to the house as fast as he could. He ran through the house to Rey’s room. He heard her scream before the door opened. Fear gripped him. What if something was wrong? The door opened and he ran in.

Rey was laying in bed hooked up to different machines. Dr. Lacana was there with a med droid.

“Ben!” Rey said.

“I’m here.” He said.

“I was so afraid you wouldn’t make it.” She said.

“I wouldn’t miss this for anything. I’m here and I love you.” Ben said. 

“Are they ok?” Ben asked Dr. Lacana

“The baby is healthy, and Rey is doing just fine.” Dr. Lacana said.

“I heard her scream. I thought…” Ben said.

“Her contractions are getting closer together and much more intense. She’ll be doing a lot of that from here on out. But she’ll be ok. It shouldn’t be long now.” She said.

Suddenly Rey screamed again. Ben wrapped his arms around her. “Its ok. You’re ok. I’m here. You can do this.” He said.

“Ben!” Rey screamed. Ben held her tighter. He could no stand seeing her in this much pain. He wanted nothing more than to take it all away but knew he couldn’t. 

“Leia!” Rey said.

“I’m back. I’m here.” Leia said, taking Rey’s hand.

“Where were you?” Ben said. “Why did you leave her alone?”

“I went to make sure the nursery was ready. She was fine when I left Ben!” Leia said.

“Please don’t argue!” Rey said.

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” Ben said.

Rey screamed again and Dr. Lacana bent down to check her.

“It’s show time folks. Rey, it’s time to start pushing.” She said.

Suddenly their Force bond blew wide open. Ben could feel her fear, anxiety, and every ounce of her pain. It knocked him to the floor.

“Rey.” He moaned. He couldn’t believe she was in this much pain. It felt as if his insides were being completely ripped out. His head was spinning. He steadied himself and   
stood. 

Rey screamed again and Ben tried to comfort her as another wave of her pain hit him.

“Don’t touch me!” She yelled. Ben backed off immediately.

“You tell him Rey.” Leia said.

“Mother!” Ben exclaimed.

“Well, this is your fault!” Leia said.

“Ok Rey, one, two, three, push!” Dr. Lacana said.

“Ben!” Rey yelled.

“You told me not to touch you!” He said.

“Ben!” Leia exclaimed.

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey. He held her through every scream and push until finally he heard his daughter’s cry.

Dr. Lacana held her up. “She’s here!” She cut the cord and wrapped the crying baby up. She handed it to the med droid who quickly cleaned, weighed, and measured her while 

Dr. Lacana cleaned Rey up. The med droid brought the baby back to Dr. Lacana who then handed her to Rey. Rey cradled the baby against her. 

“She’s beautiful.” Rey said smiling.

Ben leaned over and looked at his newborn daughter. She was red from crying and covered in tears, but Ben was sure she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“Is she ok? Is she healthy?” He asked.

“All her measurements were perfect. You have a beautiful, healthy, baby girl.” Dr. Lacana said smiling.

Ben looked back down at his daughter then kissed Rey’s forehead. “I’m so proud of you.” He said.

Rey was beaming as she looked at him and then back at their daughter. “I can’t believe she’s here.”

“You did so well dear. She’s beautiful.” Leia said, beaming at her granddaughter. 

Ben smiled at his mother. “Thank you, for being here.” He said.

“Where else would I be?” She said.

Rey touched Ben’s arm. “Do you want to hold her?”

Ben tensed up.

“You’re not going to break her son.” Leia said with a chuckle

Ben ignored her and looked at the baby before nodding. Rey shifted herself and placed the baby gently into Ben’s arms.

“Rock her gently and she should stop crying.” Leia said.

Ben slowly started to rock her, and she soon calmed down and drifted to sleep. Ben’s heart was so full he thought it might burst. She was finally here, she was healthy, and 

she was perfect. His beautiful little girl.

“Daddy loves you so much.” Ben whispered to her. He could suddenly understand how his mother had forgiven him. How she could still love him after everything he had 

done, because now he knew what that love felt like. There was absolutely nothing in this galaxy he wouldn’t do for the precious baby in his arms. He was a father. Fear and anxiety 

hit him. Yes, he was a father. But would he be a good one? Would he let her down? He couldn’t bear the thought of it. 

“One day at a time.” Rey said, sensing his anxiety. “I’m scared too.”

“Parenthood is scary.” Leia said. “But I have faith in you two. You brought peace to the galaxy. I think you can take care of this little one.”

“And you’ll be right there with us.” Rey said. 

Leia smiled. “You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Ben asked.

Leia’s face lit up. “Give me that baby!” She said.

Ben walked over and placed the baby in his mother’s arms. Leia cradled her ever so gently. 

“You are absolutely beautiful. Grandma loves you so much!” Leia said. She kissed her on the forehead and looked up at Rey and Ben.

“She needs a name.” Leia said.

“Nicole.” Ben said and looked over at Rey. “That was the name in my vision.

“I like that. Nicole…” Rey said.

“Nicole Rey.” Ben said.

Rey beamed at him. “Nicole Rey Solo.” She said.

Ben smiled and looked back at the baby. “Nicole Rey Solo.”

“That’s perfect.” Leia said. She kissed her granddaughter again and handed her back to Ben.

“You three better rest up. I have a feeling you are going to be having some visitors soon.” Leia said.

“Who?” Ben asked.

Leia turned and looked at BB-8 who was hiding in the corner with his head down and rolling nervously back and forth.

“Seems someone…. sent an encrypted message to Finn, Poe, Rose, and Maz. I received requests to give them clearance to land.” Leia said.

***  
Ben ran his fingers through Rey’s hair as she slept. Nicole was nestled and sleeping in a bassinet beside Rey’s bed. Ben kissed Rey’s forehead and suddenly felt a slight disturbance in the Force. Nothing was wrong but something was off. Nicole awoke and began to cry. It was her. He could feel her Force signature. He had felt it before when she was still in the womb but it was different this time. It was balanced perfectly. Ben had never felt a presence like that in his life. He walked over to the bassinet and picked her up. “What’s wrong?” He said. He felt her signature run through him. She was hungry. He looked around and found the bottle of formula. He picked one up and sat down in the chair in the corner. She took the bottle right away and began to suckle. Ben watched her for a bit. He reached out through the Force and could still feel her perfectly balanced signature. 

“Well would you look at this.” Came a voice from the doorway. Ben looked up to see Maz smiling at him. She said walked over to him and the baby. “I’m glad you didn’t listen to me. She is beautiful.” 

“She’s balanced.” Ben said.

“Well of course she is. Your darkness, Rey’s light. Balance. It’s what the Force is always striving for. This was your bigger purpose. This child will do great things.” Maz said. 

Ben looked down at his daughter and suddenly felt a twinge of worry. 

“She’ll be fine Solo.” Maz said and patted his arm. “She comes from two incredibly strong parents. There won’t be anything she can’t handle.”

Ben looked back down at her. Whatever the future had in store for her he would make sure she never faced it alone.

“So, what is the little sweetheart’s name?” Maz asked.

“Nicole Rey Solo.” Ben said.

“Beautiful. How is Rey doing?” Maz said.

“She was amazing. I don’t know how she did that.” Ben said.

Maz chuckled. “Your father said the same thing when your mother had you. Oh, wipe that look off your face. It’s ok to talk about him. You need to be able to. Someday Nicole   
will ask about him. Give her the good memories.”

“And how do I explain the bad to my own daughter?” Ben said.

“You tell her the truth. You have to be honest with her. She will need to know the dangers of this world and the damage the dark side can cause. You’re her father. She will   
still love you.” Maz said.

“I hope so.” Ben said and set the now empty bottle down beside him. 

“Make sure you burp her.” Maz said and then smiled at the unsure look on his face.

“Here, like this.” She said, taking Nicole and laying her against her shoulder. She gently patted and rubbed her back until she burped. “There you go Sweetheart. Good girl. 

Here I’ll hand you back to Daddy.”

Ben took Nicole back into his arms. “Thank you.” He said.

“He would have loved her.” Maz said. “I’m sure he’s looking down on her right now with pride and bragging to anyone who will listen.”

Ben allowed himself a small smile. 

“I’m sure he is too.” Rey said. Ben’s head shot up. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I’m feeling much better now.” She said.

“She ate a full bottle Mama.” Maz said. “Nice, healthy appetite.”

Rey smiled. “I’m glad you’re here Maz.” She said.

“Sweet angel.” Maz said and held her hand. “I’m very proud of you.”

Rey blushed. 

“I’ll be here for a few days. I want to soke up as much of that beautiful baby as I can. For now, though I’m going to see Leia. Besides I think you’ll have a few more visitors here soon.” She said with a wink and left the room.

“I love seeing you with her.” Rey said.

“Not going to lie. Bit odd seeing the former Supreme Leader with a baby in his arms.” Came a voice from the doorway. They turned to see Poe, Finn and Rose standing there.

“You’re here!” Rey said.

“Where else would we be.” Rose said.

The three of them walked in and Poe looked over at Ben. “Is that her?” 

“No, Poe that’s just a random baby they found.” Finn said.

“Sarcasm, thanks man.” Poe said.

Ben stood and brought Nicole over to Rey. Rey smiled and took the now sleeping baby into her arms.

“Oh, Rey she is gorgeous. What’s her name?” Rose said.

“Nicole Rey Solo.” Rey said.

“Nicole. I like that.” Finn said.

“Here, we got something for her.” Poe said handing a gift bag to Ben.

Ben took it and opened it up. Inside was a stuffed Porg toy with the Resistance symbol on its belly. 

“So, she doesn’t forget where she came from.” Poe said.

Ben nodded. “Thank you.” He said.

Rose moved to Rey and gave her a hug. “I’m so proud of you.” She said.

Rey was beaming. Ben loved seeing how happy she was. He decided maybe she needed a moment alone with her friends and excused himself. He walked out onto the   
balcony.

The sun was shinning brightly across the lake. Birds were singing in the trees nearby. It was a perfect day. Ben took a deep breath. 

“You didn’t have to run off.” Came a voice from behind him.

Ben turned to see Poe.

“I figured she wanted a moment alone with her friends.” Ben said.

“Well, we’re not just her friends.” Poe said and extended his hand for Ben to shake.

Ben stood there for a moment, not expecting such a gesture from the pilot. Finally, Ben took his hand and shook it.

“You’re a part of this rag tag family now too.” Poe said.

“Holidays and Sunday dinners too?” Ben said jokingly.

“Sure.” Said Finn as he walked up behind Poe. “But don’t let Poe do the cooking. He could burn water.”

“Thanks, man.” Poe said.

The three men chuckled. Finn extended his hand to Ben and Ben shook it.

“Congratulations on the baby. She’s beautiful.” Poe said.

“Just make sure you take care of both of them or Uncle Finn and Uncle Poe will take care of you.” Finn said.

Ben laughed. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for those two.” Ben said.

“Yeah, we kind of figured that after the Finalizer.” Poe said. “There isn’t anything we wouldn’t do for them either. Like I said. This is a family. All of us.”

“I’m glad Nicole has you both, and Rose.” Ben said.

“And she always will.” Finn said. 

Just then Leia came out on the balcony. “There you three are. Would you two mind if I had a word alone with my son?” She said.

“Of course not General.” Poe said. He nodded at Finn and the two men left. Leia turned and smiled at her son.

“I’m so proud of you, of both of you.” She said.

“Thank you. For everything.” Ben said.

“That’s what I’m here for. You don’t know how much it means to me to have you back. And now to have Rey and Nicole too.” Leia said. “I still can’t believe I’m a grandmother.” 

Ben smiled. “You’re welcome.” He said.

“Yes, thank you for being careless and having unprotected sex.” Leia said with a chuckle.

“Mother!” Ben said.

Leia laughed. 

Ben tried to pretend she hadn’t just said that and changed the subject. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Leia smiled and reached into the pocket of her dress. “I had a feeling this was going to come up.” She said and handed Ben a small box. He took it and opened it up, inside was a diamond ring surrounded by light blue stones.  
Ben looked up at her. “How did you know?” He asked.

“I figured it was coming. It’s one from my collection. The stones were originally from Alderaan. Your father found it on one of his trips.” Leia said.

Ben swallowed hard. “I can’t take this.” He said.

“Yes, you can and with my blessing.” Leia said. She moved over to the edge of the balcony and looked out over the water.

“You know your grandparents were married here.” She said.

“Really?” Ben said.

“Yes. So, I would recommend finding a new location. Not sure this one has much luck.” Leia said and laughed. 

Ben smiled. “No, I guess not.” 

“The Theed Palace is a beautiful place. I could talk to the queen. She’s a dear friend. I’m sure she would allow you two to get married there.” Leia said.

“If she says yes.” Ben said.

“Son, you’re not that dense. The way she looked at you when you were holding your daughter. The way she always looks at you. You’re everything to her. She’ll probably say   
yes before you finish the question.” Leia said. She sighed and looked out over the water again. “I hope things go better for you both. Love doesn’t always go well for us Skywalkers.   
I truly hope you two get to have your happily ever after.”

Ben put his hand on his mother’s shoulder. “Things are going to be different from now on.”

Leia smiled at her son. “If anyone can change things it’s you two.”

****  
Ben walked back into the room as Poe, Finn, and Rose were leaving. 

“We’re going to stay for a few days to visit but for now we’re going to let Rey rest.” Rose said. “If you two need anything though don’t hesitate to come get us!” 

“Thank you, Rose.” Ben said.

The three left and Ben sat down on a chair next to Rey’s bed. “How is she?” He asked.

“She’s sleeping.” Rey said, looking over the bassinet.

Ben could sense a sadness in her. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” He asked.

Rey sighed. “I love her Ben. I love her with everything I am. I just know it’s going to be a long time now before we can try to build a new temple and…”

She had given up her dream. Rey wanted to build a new temple and train a new generation of Jedi. She had planned on taking everything she had learned about the light and dark and creating a more balanced teaching of the Force. He wanted that too. Now with the baby it was going to be much harder. Ben sighed. This woman had already given up so much for him and Nicole and now she was delaying her dreams. He wouldn’t allow that. He reached over and took her hand. Rey turned to look at him.

“Sweetheart. I’m not going to let you give that up. We’ll do it together like we planned. I promise you. We can take turns with the baby, the building, and the training. I’m sure my mother wouldn’t mind babysitting once in a while.” He said smiling.

“She has so much on her plate already.” Rey said.

“Rey, you do know we’re going to have to pry Nicole away from her right?” He said.

Rey laughed.

Ben smiled. “I’m not going to let you give up on your dream. We’ll do this together. All of it. I promise.”

“Thank you, Ben.” Rey said. “You don’t know what that means to me.”

“I think I do.” He said and kissed her forehead. “Thank you.” He said.

“For what?” Rey said.

“For making me a father. You’ve loved her and me with everything you have, and you’ll never know what that means to me.” Ben said.

“You’ll be an incredible father.” Rey said and kissed him. “This love.” She said and smiled. “Look what it’s done.”

“Love tore this galaxy apart once.” Ben said, thinking of his grandparents.

“And this love brought it back together.” Rey said.

Ben smiled.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
